


Temptations [BDSM] Ziam Mayne

by honeybunchlou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Zayn Malik, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Dark, Dildos, Discipline, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Jealous Liam, Large Cock, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Liam, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spoons, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam Payne, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Whipping, World Domination, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchlou/pseuds/honeybunchlou
Summary: "I want to use your body as my canvas." Liam said in a deep voice which made a shiver run down Zayn's spine."Then use it. I'm all yours." Zayn breathed, staring at Liam with honey eyes that were puddled with dark lust.Or where Liam is a dominant and Zayn is his sub but Zayn likes getting in trouble and Liam isn't afraid to discipline his boy.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps! Welcome to my new book Temptations. Thank you for clicking on this book and giving it a try. I know it's not much, but I swear it'll get interesting soon. Also, it'll mean so much to me if you leave your kudos so I would know you liked it. It will indeed encourage me to complete it quicker.
> 
> Anygays... Thank you again for your time and I wish you all a sinful, wet reading. With all my love, Nicole❤💛

Zayn is a struggling artist who is trying to sell his paintings just so he could pay off his rent and the food he eats, but it's been hard these couple of months since people don't really appreciate art as much as they used to.

His love life isn't going as good as he thought it would too, since Zayn found his boyfriend of two years cheating on him with some cheap whore and on their own bed. It shattered Zayn completely, so he had to move out and move in with his best mate Harry Styles who is happily married to the love of his life, Louis Tomlinson.

"Zayn, Zayn... Come 'er mate." Harry called from the living room, so Zayn put his paintbrush and palette down and wiped his painted fingers onto his overall jeans he had on. He made himself out and looked at his friend, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "I found you someone." Harry said which made Zayn sigh and groan loudly.

"Harry, we spoke about this. I'm not ready to move on yet." Zayn whined.

"No, just listen to me. You've been sulking inside your bedroom for what? Two months now? Trust me mate, it's time to move on. And I have the perfect guy for you." Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, and who might it be this time? The perverted baker from across the street or the homeless man that lives on the curb who can't keep his hands to himself?" Zayn droned.

"No, I swear this man is worth it." Harry said, brushing off his mate's negativity. Zayn ran his fingers through his hair when he suddenly remembered he had dry paint on them which made him cringe with disgust. "He is the CEO of Payne industry." Harry smiled widely at the raven haired man in front of him who didn't look impressed. Not even a single bit.

"Haz, do you seriously want me to go out with a forty year old man? I mean no offence but I'm not keen of dating a man that's as old as my father."

"No, no, no. Liam is young and he's Louis' best mate so that makes him—" Harry trailed off, counting on his fingers. "—Bout maybe twenty six if I remember correctly." On the sound of that Zayn stood straighter, interest shown in his features. "I'm telling you, we both think you'll be the perfect match."

"We?" Zayn quizzed.

"Yes, Louis suggested him for you really. Saying he wanted to find a guy for Liam cause he's been looking stressed lately and what guy is better than you?" Harry said to which Zayn smiled softly in return. "So what do you say?" Harry asked expectantly.

"I don't know, 'arry. I mean are you sure he even is gay?" Zayn whined.

"Yes, now shush. We already planned for your blind date. It's tonight so go shower and look sexy. No questions." Harry ordered, pushing Zayn inside his bedroom and shutting the door after him.

Zayn stayed standing in the doorway thinking about his blind date tonight. _Was he willing to move on after his two year relationship?_ I mean Travis moved on quickly. After Zayn cursed him and his whore, he wasted no time to find a rebound. Harry and Louis both have been nagging on him to go out again. _Were they feeling he was a burden on them?_ True they got married six months ago, but he was paying them for his room that turned into an art studio, _but was he really intruding on their privacy?_ Zayn thought to himself.

He then shook the thoughts out of his head and let out a loud sigh, remembering Harry's words of not thinking much about it. He made his way to the bathroom and started the shower, seeing there is no use for him to not go on this _'_ _blind_ _date'_ as Harry called it. I mean what could happen? If things didn't work out between them, they could maybe be friends, right?

**> >>>**

"Zayn, you ready?" Harry called from the living room. Zayn looked one last time in the mirror to check if his hair was in fact perfect which was, and then grabbed his wallet and phone and placed them into his jean pocket. He made his way out to the living room where Harry and Louis were both cuddling on the couch watching one of Harry's favorite rom-coms.

"So? What do you think?" Zayn asked nervously when his mates took a look at him.

"Zayn, I know you're my best mate and all, but you look hot as fuck right now." Harry said, eyeing his friend up and down.

"And I'm his husband, but I totally agree with what he said." Louis chirped in, looking at the ripped jeans that had paint covering them in a stylish way and the plaid black and white shirt Zayn had on. I mean not anyone can rock this out, but Zayn could wear a potato sack and he would still look fine as ever.

"Don't you think it's too much?" Zayn asked, fumbling with his shirt.

"No, you look perfect." Harry said, getting out of his husband's hold to go up to his mate.

"You sure? I don't want him to think I'm some kind of weirdo." Zayn said, unsure of himself.

"Hey, you're not weird. You just like bold choices in outfits like me." Harry assured, resting his hands on Zayn's shoulders.

"You and I both know we have different sense of style, Styles." Zayn smirked.

"Yeah, babe. I mean the clothing you wear aren't bold at all. They're fookin' bizarre!" Louis exclaimed which made his husband send him the bird in return.

"As I was saying, you look great. Now go have fun." Harry said with an encouraging smile. Zayn smiled softly at his mate and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving him a brotherly hug. When they pulled away Harry gave Zayn his car keys and pushed him out of the front door, wishing him good luck. So Zayn took a huge breath of air and climbed into Harry's car, driving away to his blind date that might change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn arrived to his destination after Louis sent him the restaurant in a text since he forgot to tell him before he left. Zayn got out of the car and took a big breath of air and entered while cursing Louis in his mind for choosing such a high class restaurant. Zayn hoped the guy would split the check cause he only had a fifty dollar bill in his wallet and he was sure it would barley be enough to pay for his own meal in this five-star restaurant.

When Zayn first entered, a hostess greeted him and asked for his reservation.

"Uh... Payne. I don't really remember his first name to be honest. You see, It's a blind date, so I just came here— you know what I mean. Friends and all setting you up." Zayn rambled nervously. The hostess just gave him a small smile and asked for a waiter to lead him to his table. Zayn thanked the waiter and he then asked what Zayn would like to drink. "Water will be fine. Thank you." Zayn said, taking a seat at a table that was located in the very middle, so he had a look at everyone that entered and sat down.

Zayn started to look around and everyone was dressed so nicely. He suddenly felt out of place with his choice of clothing so he picked his glass of water that the waiter brought minutes ago and took a longing sip to calm his nerves.

"Tell him to wait. I've got a meeting now." Zayn heard a man say to a poor woman that was running after him. Soon the man approached Zayn's table and towered over him, making Zayn slump his shoulders down to try to hide from him. "You must be my six o'clock meeting." The man said in a formal way. Zayn didn't know what to respond so he just shook his head no. "Are you not Zayn?" Liam quizzed to which Zayn nodded slowly. "Then you are." Liam confirmed, taking a seat in front of the dark haird boy and making him gulp nervously. "Did you order yet?" Liam asked to which Zayn shook his head in response. "Are you mute? Louis didn't tell me you were." Liam said, making Zayn's cheeks turn to a shade of pink.

"N-no." Zayn stuttered. Liam looked into Zayn's eyes and couldn't help but stare. Zayn suddenly felt nervous and darted his eyes away.

"Stand." Liam said in cold tone.

"W-what?"

"I said stand." Liam repeated, making Zayn look at him questioningly. "I'm not repeating myself." Liam said in a firm tone which made Zayn's insides twist in a weird way, so Zayn ever so slowly got up and stood in front of him. "Now turn around." Liam ordered, eyeing the boy closely. Zayn gulped but did as told. "Hmm... Okay, you may sit down now."

"Mr. Payne, what would you like to have?" The same waiter that served Zayn's water asked when he approached their table.

"The duck for both of us and a bottle of red wine, year 98." Liam ordered, not even bothering looking at the menu. Zayn's mouth hung wide open while the waiter pressed on his iPad and then left the two.

"You just ordered for me." Zayn said in a question matter.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind." Liam said, but he really didn't mean it.

"Do you order for all your dates?"

"No, I don't do dates."

"But you're doing it now." Zayn stated.

"Technically it's not a date. We're just meeting each other." Liam replied, making Zayn purse his lips because this Liam guy was kind of rude. Zayn liked his men to be gentle and sweet. He likes them to complement his looks and how beautiful he is. Not that Travis used to do any of those. Well he did, but he stopped after about eight months of them dating. Zayn then looked at Liam who was too busy staring at his phone so he looked at his clothing and cursed Louis even more.

This man was so elegant and chic. He had an all black suit with a very tight black button up under. Zayn could tell he was built cause his arms were bulging out from the suit jacket whenever Liam moved around. Zayn then looked up to Liam's face and couldn't help but bite down on his lower lip. He wasn't just fashionable, he was also very handsome.

Liam felt eyes on him so he looked up and found Zayn staring at him while chewing on his bottom lip. Zayn's cheeks turned beetroot red for being caught staring and quickly looked away while grabbing his glass of water and taking a longing sip. Liam just smirked and put his phone down and clasped his hands in front of him while staring at a cherry Zayn.

Their orders arrived and Zayn was grateful for the distraction. He thanked the waiter and picked his silverware up to start eating. He cut into his duck and took the first bite and couldn't help but moan at the delicious meat that melted into his mouth like hot butter. Liam looked at Zayn and his eyes suddenly darkened with lust. Zayn didn't notice the man's dark looks and kept on eating his duck.

By the time Zayn reach to his fifth bite, he noticed Liam was staring at him, so he swallowed his bite and looked at Liam's plate that was still untouched.

"Why aren't you eating?" Zayn asked.

"I'm not hungry." Liam simply replied. Zayn looked at him closely and wondered if he was a vampire like Edward Collin. He then shook the crazy thought out of his head and just enjoyed his meal. _If this costs fifty buck then so be it cause_ _it's_ _hella_ _worth_ _it._ Zayn thought to himself.

Zayn just finished eating and put his fork and knife down. He took a longing sip from his glass of delicious wine and then licked his lips afterwards. He picked his napkin up and patted his mouth carefully while Liam was looking at Zayn's every move like he was trying to study him. Zayn then looked at Liam's dish that was still untouched when the waiter came and took their dishes away.

"Why did you order if you weren't hungry?" Zayn couldn't help but ask.

"If I haven't then so wouldn't you." Liam simply replied, and he was right. Zayn had a policy if someone didn't eat or drink anything with him then he wouldn't either.

"Are you ready to leave?" Liam asked. Zayn opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, so he just nodded in return. Liam got up first and waited for Zayn who was looking around for the waiter. Liam noticed his looks so he asked what was wrong.

"The check. They didn't get it." Zayn replied, trying to find the waiter that served them.

"It's already taken care of. Let's go." Liam said, urging him to hurry.

"By who?" Zayn quizzed which Liam gave him an _are-you-fucking-serious_ look. "No, Liam. I won't let you pay for my meal when you haven't eaten anything." Zayn said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Would it help if you knew it's my restaurant?" Liam asked. Zayn pursed his lips and then looked at him to find any signs of humor, but he found none. He then looked around and found Payne engraved to the walls in a golden color. He met eyes with Liam again who was still looking at him.

"I don't care. I still have to pay." Zayn said, standing his ground. Liam stared at him closely while Zayn stared back into his orbs. Zayn was suddenly interrupted by Liam who literally pulled him out of the restaurant and out to the streets.

"Did you come by your car?" Liam asked in a deep voice.

"Y-yeah." Zayn breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"Then follow behind me if you want us to be." Liam said and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Zayn behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave your kudos. I love you all.  
> Nicole❤💛


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Zayn got out of his daze when he heard Liam honk the horn of his black Ferrari. He slowly got into his car and started the engine while thinking about what he should do. He was sure if Louis were here, he'd tell him to man up and take the risk, but he was also sure Harry would say the exact opposite and might assume he's some kind of serial killer. I mean he could actually be a vampire as far as Zayn knew.

He was cut off from his wild thoughts when there was a tap on his window, so Zayn lowered the window and Liam leaned down to speak with him, "I can see you're fighting yourself. Take this." He said, handing Zayn a business card. "It has my personal number at the back. Contact me if you want to meet up." Liam said and then walked away. Zayn stared at the business card and then flipped it over to find Liam's personal phone number written in a soft blue pen. He then heard Liam's Ferrari roar to life while he drove away, so Zayn sighed and then drove back to his house.

When Zayn first entered the two story house, he was bombard with questions from both Harry and Louis.

"Mate, you've got to tell us something. We haven't even gotten a chance to have sex cause we were waiting to hear all about your date." Harry whined.

"TMI, Haz." Zayn droned.

"He's right, Zee. Ya better say something. I couldn't even get head cause Harry was afraid you'll come in and lock yourself in your bedroom without telling us how it went." Louis said which made Zayn cringe of his best mates' bluntness.

"Fine, ugh... You two are literally a pain in the ass." Zayn whined.

"No, I think Liam is the real Payne. Heard he tops and loves it hard." Louis winked which made Zayn groan out loud.

"I don't know. I think he's in this just for sex. I mean he was rude at first." Zayn admitted.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, so Zayn told him how his date went, from when he first entered the five star restaurant to the point where Liam gave him his personal phone number.

"What if he really is a vampire, you know like Edward and his family? I mean Bella never knew at first." Harry said, thinking about the Twilight marathon him and Zayn had a couple nights ago.

"I know. I was thinking the same." Zayn agreed.

"Oh shush both of you. He's not a vampire."

"And how would you know?" Harry challenged.

"I think I would know if my childhood mate is a vampire." Louis said sassily.

"He could be hiding his identity." Harry argued.

"For twenty six years. I don't think so." Louis argued back. Zayn just huffed out and got up to leave his mates bickering on their own. He wasn't worried they'll get into a massive fight cause that's how they usually are. They argue about the silliest things and then have crazy make-up sex afterwards.

So Zayn got into his bedroom and was welcomed with the strong scent of paint, making him suddenly relax by the familiar scent. He then took off his shirt and threw it aside while grabbing his paintbrush and pallet, squirting a brown color on it and then started painting what popped into his mind.

After about five minutes later he heard shuffling from next door so he quickly opened his music player and put it on the highest volume to hide their sounds. Zayn kept on painting until it was nearly midnight and the sounds stopped, so Zayn assumed they fell asleep. He let out a soft yawn, deciding to call it a night off as well, so he shut his music player and got ready for bed.

Next morning Louis was at work while Harry was getting ready to leave. Louis works at Payne industry and is one of their best employees where Harry on the other hand is in his last year at university and works a part time job at a bakery that's across from his uni. Harry didn't have to work since Louis makes enough for him and his husband to live a decent life, but Harry adored his job and would never let it go, even if he became a successful millionaire.

"Z, you're up." Harry called, putting his Chelsea boots on.

"Yeah, Lou already left?" Zayn asked in a groggy tone, walking into the kitchen to find Harry struggling with his shoes and his book bag across his shoulder.

"He left ten minutes ago, so what are you going to do today?" Harry asked, fixing his curls that were everywhere. 

"I'm going to the local art gallery, hoping to sell at least one of my works. I need the money and I haven't paid this month's rent and I—"

"Z, you know we don't need the money." Harry said, cutting his friend from his ramble.

"I just don't feel comfortable living here for free." Zayn murmured.

"I know and that's why we agreed to take rent from you cause we knew you won't be at ease if we didn't, but Zayn, don't push yourself too much. We like having your company here. Don't ever think you're intruding on our privacy cause you're not. If we feel you are, we'd kick your ass out the same minute." Harry joked which made Zayn smile lightly at him in return. Harry then told him breakfast was in the microwave and made his way out while Zayn went to eat.

**> >>>**

Zayn just came back from the local art gallery. He hasn't sold any of his paintings and to say Zayn didn't feel bad, would be an understatement.

"Z, can I come in?" Harry asked, knocking lightly on Zayn's bedroom door. Zayn didn't want to see anyone but he was sure his mate was worrying about him, so he slowly dragged himself out of bed and unlocked the door. "Hey, what's up mate?" Harry asked, coming in and following Zayn on his bed.

"Everything's wrong, Haz. I lost my boyfriend of two years, I'm homeless and living with my best mate and his husband and I'm fucking broke! I can't even buy a gift for my niece for her first birthday cause I went to an art store and spent my last 50$." Zayn said, voice cracking at the end.

"Hey, calm down, yeah. It's going to be okay. You're not homeless. This is your home as well. And as for the gift, I'm sure your sister isn't expecting anything from you. Just your presence to her daughter's birthday would be enough, and for the boyfriend, as I reckon you were out on a date last night and he asked you to call him if you wanted." Harry said, holding his sad mate in his arms to comfort him.

"You mean Liam? I thought you said he might be a vampire?" Zayn asked in a soft tone.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Call him and see."

"And if it turns out it's real?"

"Then you'll marry him and get pregnant with a cute little half vampire half human baby." Harry joked which made Zayn laugh. "Yeah, lighten up, mate. It's not worth sulking about the sad things in life. We should appreciate the happy things instead. That way we'll all live happily and at peace."

"You're really good at speaking Haz. You'd make a good therapist one day." Zayn said which made Harry smile widely at him.

"Harry, where are you? I missed you babe." Louis called from outside.

"And that's my cue to leave." Harry said and got up. He then turned around and faced Zayn to make sure he was okay.

"Go, Haz. I need to make a phone call anyways." Zayn assured his curly haired mate. Harry smiled knowing who he meant and left the bedroom. 

After the door shut closed, Zayn picked his phone up and grabbed the business card Liam gave him last night. He turned it around and typed Liam's number in his phone. His finger then hovered over the green call button, hesitating if he should call or not. He then heard a loud thump which made him flinch and his finger pressed down on the call button. Zayn looked at his phone with horror and didn't know how to end the call when suddenly a deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave your kudos. Lots of love, Nicole❤


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?... Hello? If this is a prank I'm ending the call." Liam droned tiredly when there wasn't any reply.

"Uh, Liam?" Zayn said in a soft tone. Suddenly Zayn heard Liam take a sharp intake of breath and then let it go.

"Zayn, is that you?" Liam asked, making sure it's the raven haired boy he met last night.

"Yeah, um— You gave me your number last night, so I thought um— You wanted me to um— Yeah, it's stupid. I shouldn't have called. Sorry to bother—"

"Zayn, calm down. You're fine. Okay?" Liam said, cutting the nervous boy from his ramble.

"O-okay." Zayn breathed.

"So how are you?" Liam asked, trying to calm the boy's nerves down.

"I'm good. A-and you?" Zayn croaked out.

"Better after hearing your voice." Liam replied, voice thickening with every word. Zayn bit his lower lip and felt his insides flip from Liam's sexy voice. He was glad the bloke wasn't in front of him or else he'd witness how turned on he was. "What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing. I'm just sitting in my bedroom."

"Okay, then if I asked you to come to my place, would you?" Liam asked bluntly which made Zayn's eyes and mouth gap. Zayn then thought for a moment and remembered Harry and Louis' words and how he should take a chance. _I mean even if Liam was a serial killer or vampire, at least Louis and Harry both would know where to find him,_ _right_ _?_ He thought to himself. "Zayn, you still there?" Liam asked when the line went dead silent.

"Y-yeah. 'M here."

"So what do you say? Should I send you my address?" Liam asked in a firmer tone.

"D-dunno." Zayn literally squeaked.

"Okay, I'll send it to you just in case. You take your time and if you're ready come by. I'll be waiting." And with that, Liam ended the call. Seconds later Zayn received a message of an address. He kept staring at the address until he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door, cutting him from his thoughts.

"Come in." He called and Louis walked in slowly.

"Hey lad. Heard you're not feeling your best."

"Uh... Yeah, no, I'm fine now. Can I ask you a question?" Zayn said straightforward.

"Sure."

"How's Liam? I mean is he a good guy?"

"Of course he's a good guy. If he wasn't, I wouldn't have let you go out with him. Z, you might be Harry's childhood mate, but you're my mate now too. Sure we met after Harry introduced us but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're like a younger brother to me." Louis said, putting a hand on Zayn's knee.

"Thanks Lou." Zayn smiled. Louis smiled back and excused himself to go shower. Zayn was then left alone and staring at the address again. "Fuck it." He cursed, getting up and changing his clothes to go meet Liam.

Zayn stood in front of his closet and thought about what to wear. He saw his black skinnies so he grabbed them and put them on. He then grabbed a blue printed shirt and put it over his head. He fixed his hair and sprayed a bit of Axe body spray and grabbed his wallet that had only three dollars. It wasn't much but it would at least help him get to Liam's place and back to his. He saw his iPhone 5 on the bed so he grabbed it as well and tucked it in his jean pocket safely. He was just making his way out when he suddenly heard a loud thump.

"Harry!" Louis shrieked loudly, so Zayn quickly rushed to his mate's voice and found Louis standing with a towel around his waist over an unconscious Harry that was lying on the kitchen floor. "Zayn, come help me pick him up." Louis said frantically.

"What happened?" Zayn asked, carrying Harry's lower body while Louis carried the upper part.

"I don't know. I told him my nan and gramps are coming over and he just fainted." Louis said, rubbing Harry's head, trying to make his husband get up. "Hazza, babe. Wake up." Louis called softly, caressing Harry's cheek. Soon Harry fluttered his eyelids open and looked at his husband. "Hey you." Louis smiled softly.

"W-what happened?"

"I told you my grandparents are coming over and you just blacked out."

"So that wasn't a dream?" Harry mumbled.

"Nah, lad. They're coming alright." Louis laughed which made Harry pout in return. He then looked at Zayn who was smiling at him when he noticed he was dressed up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uh... I was going to meet with someone but I'm not anymore."

"Why?" Louis quizzed. "Harry's fine. Go out lad. Have fun."

"No, I'm just going to bed. It's pretty late anyways." Zayn mumbled, getting up and going back to his bedroom before any of his mates ask him anything further.

He got into his room and locked it after him, resting his back on the door. He didn't know why he suddenly got cold feet and why he wasn't ready to meet Liam yet, so he just sighed and stripped from his clothes and decided to go to bed.

Next morning Zayn woke up determined to go see Liam. He didn't know why though. He just woke up and decided that today's the day he'll man up and go see him, so Zayn took a shower, dressed and made his way out before Harry and Louis even woke up.

He was waiting for the bus to arrive when he suddenly realized that maybe Liam wasn't home, so he took his phone out and called him, but it suddenly went to voice mail.

Zayn slumped his shoulders sadly. So all he did today went down the gutter, but then Zayn remembered the business card Liam gave him so he pulled it out of his pocket, grateful that he put it there in the first place and called one of his work numbers.

"Good morning, you've reached Payne Tower, how may I help you." A sweet voice asked.

"Uh... Hi, I was looking for um— Liam? I mean Mr. Payne." Zayn quickly corrected himself.

"I'm afraid Mr. Payne is at a meeting right now. Would you like to leave him a message, sir?" The woman asked.

"Oh, no, that's fine. I'll just call later. Thank you." Zayn said and was just about to end the call when the girl spoke up.

"His meeting is almost over. If you'd like I could book you up for his nine o'clock." The girl offered. Zayn suddenly felt happy and agreed. "Perfect. I'll be waiting for you at nine. I mean Mr. Payne. How silly of me." She giggled and Zayn couldn't help but laugh with her. She then ended the call and Zayn looked down to his phone to see it was already 8:30, so he decided to go to Payne Tower and wait for him there.

**> >>>**

Zayn arrived to his destination and was starstruck by the huge buildings that surrounded him. Even though they were all high, Liam's building was the highest and now Zayn knew why they named it a Tower.

He made his way in and looked at all the formal dressed men and women who were ready to get their work started or who were already working.

He went up to the receptionist to find her speaking with her coworker. Zayn stood in front of her and cleared his throat to grab her attention, but she just glanced at him and went back to speak with her friend.

"Excuse me." Zayn called, but the receptionist just eyed his choice of clothing and gave him her bitch face and went back to gossiping.

Zayn felt sad for being ignored. He looked down to his clothes that contained skinny black jeans and a printed black and green button up. Zayn didn't bother to look formal because he never knew he was going to meet Liam at his building, so Zayn was just about to walk away when he suddenly heard Louis call his name.

"Zayn, mate. How nice to see you here." Louis called cheerfully. Zayn looked at Louis' formal clothes and felt even worse about himself. Everyone here was dressed so nicely but him.

"Hey, Lou." Zayn replied. Louis draped an arm around Zayn's shoulder and led him to the elevator. Zayn took one last look at the receptionist who just gave him her bitch face again and rolled her eyes. Zayn felt like crying, but he didn't want to do that and embarrass Louis even more. _I mean_ _wasn't_ _it enough for my weird clothes?_ Zayn said to himself.

"So what brings you here?" Louis asked when they got into the elevator along with a woman and a man. Zayn took a look at the lady who had her purse resting on her shoulder and the man with his briefcase in hand. They both looked on edge by Louis' presence.

"I'm here to um— See you know—" Zayn mumbled, nervously.

"To see Liam?" Louis asked, oblivious to the effect he had on the people that surrounded him.

"Y-yeah." Zayn muttered, rubbing his arm nervously. The elevator then stopped and the doors opened, so Louis grabbed Zayn's arm and led him out. Zayn could swear he heard the man and woman both sigh when they got out, but he said nothing and just followed Louis behind.

"Here's my office. Payno's office is that one. Go see him and then come back here, okay?" Louis asked Zayn slowly like he was some kind of kid. Zayn was too nervous to speak, so he just nodded and followed where Louis just pointed to.

He reached to the front of Liam's office when a secretary spoke up, "You must be Mr. Payne's nine o'clock." The girl smiled at him.

"Y-yeah."

"Hi, I'm Gigi. Mr. Payne's secretary. We spoke over the phone." Gigi said sweetly.

"Hey, yeah, I remember you. I mean your voice. I'm Zayn." Zayn muttered, feeling his palms start to sweat.

"Hi Zayn. Mr. Payne is waiting for you right now." Gigi smiled at the nervous boy. Zayn smiled back but he was sure it looked more like a grimace.

He then turned around and was about to enter when he got cold feet again. He looked at Gigi who was dressed in a beautiful tight green dress that showed all her curves and then he looked down at himself.

Zayn was skinny. Not to the point where his bones showed, but still skinny. He had no curves and he defiantly didn't have breasts. _I mean why would Mr. Payne even want to date me when he's got a hot model as his secretary?_ Zayn thought.

Zayn was just about to walk away when Liam's door flung opened and he came face to face with none other than Liam himself.

"Gigi, could you—" Liam stopped mid-sentence when he met eyes with the raven haired boy. "Zayn." He said with furrowed brows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave your kudos. All the love, Nicole❤


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Zayn, what are you doing here?" Liam quizzed, staring at the dark haired boy who was frozen in his spot. Zayn hated to be the center of attention and now that Liam came out and called his name, he was sure all eyes were on them, and that just made Zayn's nerves increase.

Gigi noticed Zayn's pale face so she spoke up, "He's your nine o'clock." She replied, helping the poor boy out.

Liam glanced at her and then back at Zayn who was still tongue tide. "Follow me." He ordered, walking back to where he just came from and leaving the door open for him to follow.

"Go on." Gigi urged, waving her hand in the process. Zayn gulped and nodded his head, entering Liam's office.

"Close the door." Zayn heard Liam's voice say, so he shut the door behind him. "And lock it." Liam added. Zayn sucked in a breath and did as told. He was starting to believe maybe Liam is a vampire and he wanted to have him for a small snack. _I mean why on earth would he ask him to lock the office door?!_ "Come here." Liam said in a deep voice, cutting Zayn from his wild thoughts, so Zayn took slow steps towards him and stood in front of Liam's desk who had his forefinger resting on his chin. "Sit." Liam then said, motioning for the chair that was in front of his wooden desk.

Zayn nodded softly and sat down, his bum sinking into the leather chair, making him hum softly. _If his chairs were that comfortable, how on earth would his couch feel?"_ Zayn thought, looking at the black leather couch that was at the very end of the office.

"So I assume you agreed to my offer?" Liam asked, cutting Zayn from his thoughts and making him look up at him. Zayn nodded softly and bit down on his lower lip. Liam was staring at his every move like he was trying to understand him better. "Did I tell you to come here?" Liam asked which made Zayn's eyes and mouth hang wide open. _I mean how are you supposed to reply to this kind of question?_ "Answer me." Liam said, using a firm tone which made Zayn look down shamefully and full of regret for ever showing up. He thought coming here would surprise Liam, but apparently not.

"N-no." Zayn muttered, looking down to his shoes and fumbling with his fingers.

"Then why did you come?" Liam asked, but Zayn didn't respond and just bit down on his lower lip, still looking down to his shoes. "You didn't even bother to call beforehand."

"I did call, but it went to voicemail. And then I called your office and Gigi told me to come by. If you don't believe me, go ask her." Zayn exclaimed, looking up at him. Liam stared at him and then sighed loudly.

"Okay, okay, since you came all the way from your place, we could go through the rules and paper work." Liam said which made Zayn furrow his brows confusingly.

"Rules? Paper work? What do you mean?" Zayn quizzed. Liam stared at Zayn's face, trying to find any humorous expression, but he found none.

"So Louis hasn't told you what I was looking for, has he?" Liam quizzed to which Zayn shook his head. "Very well, you may get out now."

"E-excuse me?"

"I said get out. Go to Louis' office and he'll tell you what I'm looking for." Liam repeated, getting out of his spiral leather chair and going to stand by his glass wall that had the view of London beneath. He pulled out a brown cigar from his suit pocket and lit it, taking a drag and exhaling the smoke afterwards, creating a cloud above his head.

Zayn was still bomb-shelled to move. Liam then turned around and looked at him, quirking his brow up.

"Zayn, go." He said, motioning for the door. Zayn felt his heart sink and tears gather in his eyes from the humiliation. So he blinked twice and got up when he saw Liam turn around and give him his back.

Zayn got out, feeling his heart beat faster and a lump form in his throat. Gigi noticed the state Zayn was in so she quickly came up to him and asked what's wrong.

"I-I'm fine. Excuse me." He muttered, walking to Louis' office.

"Zaynie, that was quick." Louis said when Zayn first walked in. He then saw the state Zayn was in so he quickly pushed his chair back and rushed to Zayn's side, leading him to an empty leather chair. Zayn sat down and Louis went up to his mini fridge to grab a bottle of water for his mate. Zayn took a couple of sips and handed Louis the bottle back who capped it up and placed it on his wooden desk. "What happened?" Louis asked, rubbing Zayn's arm.

"H-he kicked me o-out." Zayn breathed, still not believing what happened minutes ago.

"What? Why?" Louis asked, shocked that his best mate would do such a thing.

"He said go to Louis. He'll explain what he's looking for."

"Oh, a— Yeah, 'bout that. Look Z, let's take you back home and I'll explain there, okay?" Louis asked. Zayn didn't reply and just nodded, feeling emotional again, so Louis grabbed his suit jacket and put it on and then grabbed Zayn's hand and led him to the elevators.

When they first got out, Gigi gave a questioning look towards them which made Zayn shy away and hide by Louis' side, hating people see him so vulnerable, but Louis just gave a tight smile towards her and Liam then walked out of his office with the cigar dangling from his mouth when he noticed the state Zayn's in and how Louis was holding him, he stopped in his tracks. He furrowed his brows questioningly but Louis just mouthed _later_ and got into the elevator with Zayn still stuck to his side.

The thirty second journey down was quiet between the two. Zayn still felt bad and just stayed glued to Louis' side, who put a protective arm around his shoulder.

It's times like these where Zayn wished he was smaller or Harry holding him instead since Harry's bigger than Louis and Zayn can shield himself from the world, but right now, Zayn had to accept whatever he had and that was Louis.

Louis led them to his car and helped Zayn in and then got into the driver's seat. He took a look at Zayn who had his forehead resting on the window while he was playing with the hem of his shirt. Louis just sighed and drove back home.

By the time they reached back, Zayn wasn't like he was earlier. He was now better, but still sad.

"Hey, love. We're here." Louis announced in a soft tone because he didn't want to scare his raven haired mate. Zayn looked at him and then opened his car door, getting out. Louis followed suit and they both got into the house when they found Harry running around like a crazy man with a cloth in hand.

"Hey babe." Louis called, grabbing his husband's attention that was wiping the glass fish statues they had beside the flat screen t.v.

"Hey, you're home early." Harry panted, still wiping the fish till they shined of how crystal clear they became.

"Yeah, Zayn didn't feel so well, so I brought him back home." Louis replied, taking his shoes and suit jacket off. By the mention of Zayn's name, Harry swiped his head so fast and looked at his best mate with worried eyes. He then threw the dirty cloth out of his hand and rushed to hold him.

"Hey boo. What's wrong?" Harry asked in a soft tone, but not as soft as Louis' since Harry's voice is much deeper.

"He— He doesn't— Want me." Zayn breathed, voice coming out unsteady while his heart beat faster. Harry was quick to wrap his strong arms around his mate and hold him close, giving him the comfort he needs at the moment.

"No, Z, he just said speak to Louis and he'll explain what he's looking for." Louis corrected. Harry looked at his husband from above Zayn's head and furrowed his brows questioningly. "I uh— There's something I haven't um—Told you about Liam." Louis said sheepishly.

"What is it? Please don't tell me he's a vampire or worse a werewolf cause I'd choose a vampire instead." Harry groaned.

"What? No, no, nothing like that. Gee Haz, what on earth do you watch?"

"Then what is it? Is he married and has a zombie wife that's waiting to slit Zayn's throat?" Harry asked in fear.

"What? No, gosh Harry, it's not that crazy. I mean it's totally normal really." Louis said, laughing nervously at the end.

"Then what is it? Tell us." Harry urged.

"Liam is uh— Liam's a dominant who's looking for a submissive." Louis said sheepishly.

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Please leave your kudos. It'll mean the world to me. Lots of love, Nicole💛


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed, still holding Zayn in his arms.

"Babe, just listen." Louis pleaded while Harry let go of Zayn and ran up to tackle him. "I did this for him. I swear!" Louis exclaimed, pushing himself away before Harry knocks him down.

"How is setting my best mate with a dom good for him?! Don't you think Louis?!" Harry shouted, flying his arms everywhere.

"Just calm down okay. Please. Let me explain." Louis pleaded. Harry stared at his husband while his chest rose and fell. He finally exhaled loudly and nodded his head, so Louis motioned for the sofa and Harry sat down while Zayn stayed glued to his spot, not knowing what to do. "You too, love. Please sit." Louis said in a soft tone to the raven haired boy who was still in a daze.

Zayn didn't do any signs of movement, so Louis went up to him and pulled him by his hand and led him beside Harry who was trying his best to hold his temper down.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. What the fook was I thinking when I made Zayn go out on a blind date with a dom, right?"

"No, Louis. That's exactly not what I'm thinking. What I'm thinking right now is how to get away with murder after I choke you to death." Harry seethed.

"Okay, fair enough, but look. Liam might be a dom—"

"Who's looking for a sub." Harry interjected.

"Yeah, but he's a good guy. Zayn is looking for someone to take care and love him and Liam would give him just that." Louis argued.

"But he's still a dom. Doms do some weird shit like torture their sub for release and make them beg for their cock and shit." Harry backpanned.

"And how would you know that?" Louis quizzed which made Harry's cheeks turn a shade of dark pink for his slip-up.

"I just do." Harry mumbled, not meeting Louis' eyes.

"Anyways, not all doms are the same. Liam is quite a good one and I can tell you that. I've seen how he is with his subs and so did you." Louis said, pointing at Harry who furrowed his brows confusingly. "Sofia, the girl that we met at our wedding rehearsal. She was one of his subs."

Harry looked deep in thought and then his mouth parted open. "Now I remember. But I thought she was his girlfriend?" Harry quizzed.

"No, she was his sub. You see. You can't tell the difference and I'm sure Liam will treat Zayn even better." Louis replied. Harry still didn't look convinced yet. He then looked at his best mate who was sitting silently beside him.

"What do you think, Zed? Do you want to do this?" Harry asked softly. Zayn fluttered his long lashes and looked at his best mates.

"I— I don't— What if he hurts me like Travis did?" Zayn asked in a delicate voice.

"Don't worry, Zee. Liam won't do that, and besides as much as I know about BDSM, you'll have a contract between you two to agree on what you want and don't." Louis said. Zayn looked at him and bit down on his lower lip, looking deep in thought.

Harry noticed his mate's hesitation so he spoke up, "You don't need to agree, Z. We'll find you someone else."

Zayn looked at Harry and soaked in what he just said. Zayn knew he didn't need to agree to be Liam's sub, but he kind of liked Liam. True he was kind of rude and all, but the way he spoke and held himself was so sexy, and the idea of Liam dominating him was so tempting to him.

"I'll do it." He said after several moments.

"Yes! You won't regret it Zee. I promise you." Louis beamed happily.

"You sure? I mean, don't you want to think about it first? Maybe search it up to know what you're getting yourself into." Harry suggested. Zayn stared at Harry and then nodded his head. It was a good idea to search it up before he goes over Liam's place and agrees, so he excused himself and got up to his bedroom. Harry looked at Zayn until he reached his bedroom and the door shut close behind him. He then looked back at Louis who was looking at him strangely. "What?"

"What, huh?" Louis smirked, hiding a smile. "How did you know so much about BDSM?" Louis asked to which made Harry flush pink.

**> >>>**

Zayn had his laptop resting on his lap while searching all about BDSM relationships on Google. He found a website called **Bad Girl's Bible** so he clicked on it. It had many categories but Zayn clicked on the BDSM one and loads of topics came up, such as Contract, Rules, Dominance, Submission and a lot more. Zayn clicked on the Submission one and started reading through it.

After he finished it he clicked on a different topic and a different one until he read them all, but he wasn't done yet. He went back to Google and read more about BDSM until there was a knock on his bedroom door and Harry coming in.

"Hey, Z. You still up?" Harry asked Zayn who has been in his bedroom reading all about the world of BDSM and not getting up, just for a quick bathroom break. Even lunch, Harry had to bring it in for him.

"Hey, did you know that a submissive can live with the dominate if he asked him too?" Zayn asked Harry with amusement shown in his voice.

"No, I didn't know that." Harry replied, putting a plate that had a chicken and cheese sandwich on Zayn's nightstand. Zayn just hummed and went back to do his research. "Zayn, you know you don't have to agree on this. Don't listen to Louis. If you're not comfortable then just forget it. I'm sure we'll find you a good guy that isn't into BDSM." Harry said his thoughts that he's been thinking about since Louis threw the bomb at him early afternoon.

Zayn looked up at his mate with the sandwich in hand. He then opened his mouth and spoke, "But I thought Louis said he was a good dom?"

"I'm not saying he isn't. Just— Maybe BDSM isn't for you." Harry sighed. Zayn stared at his sad mate and then put his sandwich down, putting his laptop on his mattress and opening his arms for his mate. Harry came into Zayn's arms and let the smaller boy hold him.

"Hazza, I get that you're scared for me, but I'm a grown adult now. Sure I sometimes act like a big baby—"

"You're not a baby. Travis is an asshole for saying that." Harry interjected.

"Well then, what does it mean for me almost crying today when Liam saw me and said my name? I didn't know what to do and I just wished I could go and hide in Louis' office." Zayn admitted.

"Doesn't make you a baby. Just means you're sometimes a bit shy and maybe sensitive." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, a bit too sensitive that my own boyfriend of two years called me a whiny boyfriend and made me cry in front of all his fucked up friends." Zayn scoffed, feeling his throat tighten by the memory.

"Hey, don't believe what that asshole said cause whatever it is, it's all untrue. You're an amazing boyfriend and he was lucky enough to have you. It's his loss for letting you go." Harry said, cupping Zayn's cheek when he saw his mate's eyes glistening with fresh tears.

Zayn blinked his tears away and cleared his throat. "You're right. It's his loss." He mumbled, nodding his head. Harry smiled lightly at his mate and agreed with him. "But I'm still doing this. I think— I think with Liam, things will be different. I mean, what if BDSM is my thing? What if I like this world and even if I don't, it'll be a nice experience. Don't you think?" Zayn asked, not really sure about what he was saying.

Harry took a close look into his mate's eyes and saw the sadness that his ex-boyfriend left in them, so he took a huge breath of air and nodded his head, agreeing with whatever Zayn just said.

"Are you going to call him now?" Harry asked after Zayn finished his sandwich.

"Dunno. Should I?"

"It's your choice. If you wanna do this then yes. If not, just forget about it and go to bed." Harry replied, picking Zayn's empty dishes up. Zayn gave it a thought and decided to call.

"I'm calling. Yeah, now is better. Why wait till tomorrow?" He said, convincing himself more than he was to Harry. Harry didn't say anything and just walked out of Zayn's bedroom with the dirty dishes in hand.

Zayn picked his laptop and shut the tabs he was on and put his laptop on sleep. He then pulled his phone from the nightstand and looked through his contacts till he found Liam's number. He kept staring at the number for a solid minute until he decided to message him.

_**Zayn 8:23 p.m.** _   
_**Can I come over?** _

He typed and his finger hovered over the send button.

Several minutes passed and Zayn hasn't sent the message yet. He then sucked in a big breath of air and then let it out, pressing down on the send button and waiting for Liam to reply.

After almost fifty long seconds Zayn's phone pinged, notifying that he had a new message. Zayn quickly unlocked his phone and saw a new message from Liam, so he sucked in a breath and pressed on it.

**_Liam 8:28 p.m._ **   
_**Yes.** _

Zayn's breathing quickened and he couldn't help the smile that crept up to him. He also felt his insides twist with anticipation and a giddy feeling inside. I mean maybe, just maybe BDSM was his thing after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Lots of love, Nicole❤


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn arrived to his destination with Harry's car. He parked the car in front the three story house that looked like a fucking mansion from up here.

Zayn turned the engine off and sat still in his seat. He didn't know why he suddenly got cold feet and hesitation flow through him. _I mean what if_ _Liam_ _doesn't_ _like me enough? Or_ _what_ _if he thinks_ _I'm_ _ugly or too fat?_ _I'm_ no model like Gigi. _I bet he wants a sexy girl with all the right curves like her or that bitchy receptionist._ Zayn thought to himself.

He then shook his head and realized how stupid of him it was for coming from the start, so he put the car on drive and was just about to leave when the front door opened, revealing Liam still in his suit from earlier today.

"Zayn," Liam called out loud, making Zayn's heart pound rapidly. He then looked at him and shut the engine off, sucking in a breath and opening the car door, walking up to Liam in slow steps. "Took you long enough." Liam said which made Zayn smile at him sheepishly. Liam noticed Zayn's nervousness so he moved aside and let him in.

When Zayn first stepped in he was star-struck of how beautiful and spacious Liam's mansion is. True Louis' house is big and nice, but it's nothing compared to Liam's.

"Do I—" Zayn asked, motioning to his shoes.

"Oh, no. Leave them on." Liam said, so Zayn gave a slight nod and got in, taking in his surroundings.

Liam's house was a dark theme with the colors of black, white and gray. He didn't like the lack of color and thought he may need some more color like red and yellow to brighten the place, but he didn't say anything and just kept quiet.

"Make yourself comfortable." Liam said, motioning for the black couch that had gray and white pillows, so Zayn awkwardly took a seat and Liam followed after but sat at a chair to get a better view of Zayn's face.

"Your house— is um— nice." _But needs a bit more color._ Zayn thought, but didn't say the last part. I mean who was he to criticize Liam's house? _At_ _least_ _the_ _man has a house of his own and doesn't live with his friend that's newly married._ Zayn scolded himself.

"Thank you." Liam replied, nonchalantly. Zayn looked down to his lap and started to fumble with his fingers, a habit of his he did when he's nervous which is most of the times. Liam was looking at Zayn's every move, trying to read him. "So I assume Louis told you what I was looking for?" Liam asked, trying to make him relax. Zayn looked up and nodded his head slowly. "Words please." Liam said, using a firm tone which made Zayn gulp and his lower lip quiver slightly.

"Y-yes." He muttered, feeling his eyes water so he looked down so Liam won't notice his teary eyes, but it was too late since Liam already saw them.

"Zayn, what's the matter?" He asked in a much softer tone, getting up to sit beside the younger boy.

"I'm just—" Zayn voice crooked so Liam sighed and put an arm around his shoulder which made Zayn melt by his sweet gesture and lean in to his touch.

He didn't know why he suddenly felt so emotional and sad. _Maybe because Liam was way better than him and so out of his league?_ He thought.

"You don't need to agree if you're not comfortable with this world, love. I get it. BDSM isn't for everyone." Liam said, rubbing Zayn's side in the process. Zayn felt his heart flip when he heard the endearment word used on him. He loved to be called pet names because they make him feel loved and cared for.

"I k-know. But I want to." Zayn muttered, leaning his head into Liam's side and inhaling, making his nostrils fill up with Liam's delicious scent. Zayn let out a soft sigh while closing his eyes. Liam noticed what Zayn did and couldn't help but smile fondly at him.

Zayn is so vulnerable and sensitive that just using a firm tone with him made him go into tears. Liam knew those kinds weren't good for submission and would be hard to deal with, but there was something about Zayn that made Liam want him. Especially after his phone call with Louis who told him all about Zayn's personality earlier today. It made Liam want him even more.

"Okay. As long as you're comfortable." Liam said, now playing with the ends of Zayn's soft, black hair. Zayn leaned closer to Liam's touch and his head slowly came and rested on Liam's shoulder. Zayn suddenly noticed what he was doing, so he quickly shot out of his spot and looked at him sheepishly. "What's wrong?"

"I— I don't— I'm sorry." Zayn mumbled, looking down embarrassingly. Liam furrowed his brows confusingly and after a moment he realized what Zayn was apologizing for, so he smiled softly at him and took a hold of Zayn's hand which made Zayn gasp slightly and look up.

"Don't ever apologize if you haven't done anything wrong. Okay?" Liam said, using a firm tone, but not too firm that made Zayn cry, but firm enough to let the dark haired boy know he was serious.

"O-okay." Zayn breathed out. Liam gave him a small smile and then pulled his hand away from Zayn, making the younger boy pout, missing his touch.

Liam grabbed a black file that was resting on the crystal glass coffee table that was in front of them and Zayn read BDSM Contract printed on it. He didn't know why those alphabetical letters sent shivers down his spine. _Maybe because now he felt like it was the real deal and not just talk anymore._

"This is the contract that we will both have between us. I want you to read through it and then sign it if you are willing to be a part of this lifestyle." Liam spoke, using an authoritative tone. Zayn looked at him and licked his dry lips to moisten them. He then slowly nodded his head so Liam opened the file and pulled out a piece of paper that was made out of cotton. He handed it to Zayn who took it and read it carefully.

**_ Contract _ **

**_Entered in between_ **

_**Liam James Payne** _ **_"Dominate"_ **

_**And** _

**_Zayn Javadd Malik_ ** **_"Submissive"_ **

**_For_ **

_**__________________** _   
**_(period of: time, task, session)_ **

_**In this submissive will be obeying the Domination in everything what ordered from (without any opposition or restraint).** _

_**The safe word is** _ **_ spoons _ **

**_This contract is valid at the time and on terms set out above, can be terminated only by the Dominant at any time or by the submissive, after having used the safe word._ **

_**_____________ _____________** _   
**_Dominant Submissive_ **

Zayn read through it and then looked up at Liam with big honey eyes.

"Only if you agree." Liam said, passing a blue inked pen to Zayn who looked at it hesitantly.

Zayn thought about everything his mates told him and how he should take a chance. He then went over what he read about BDSM earlier today in his head. It all sounded so new and appealing to Zayn and he was excited to try it out, but also afraid at the same time.

Zayn then looked at Liam's eyes and melted into his warm chocolaty orbs. He soon took the pen from Liam's hand and signed the contract. Liam smiled at him and signed his signature as well.

"We'll put the date for four monthes. What do you say?" Liam asked. Zayn just shrugged so Liam wrote down the period of time. Zayn then let out a small yawn but he quickly tried to hide it, but failed miserably. Liam just smiled and looked at him, "How about we take you to bed now and we'll go through the rest tomorrow?" Liam suggested.

"I'm sleeping over?" Zayn asked, sounding surprised as ever.

"Yes, I won't let you drive back at this late hour." Liam replied, even though it was still 9:45 p.m. He still didn't want the young boy to leave yet. Plus Zayn looked tired so he'll just let him sleep here.

"I um— I came in Harry's car."

"It's fine. I'll call Louis and let him know. Now go up stairs and get into the first door on your right. I'll be up in a minute." Liam said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Zayn stared at him with wide eyes, not believing how quick it was for Liam to suggest sex, but Zayn knew better than to argue with a dom. He read earlier that it was normal for doms to ask for sex on the very first meeting, so Zayn got up slowly and went to where Liam told him to go.

He got in and the room was dark, so Zayn turned on the lights and was welcomed with the same black and gray theme. Zayn wondered if Liam's house was all in the same dark theme. _That'll be boring if it was_. He thought.

Zayn stayed standing in his spot. He didn't know what to do or where to sit. Well he kinda did since he also read that subs were supposed to wait for their doms in a submission state, but Zayn still wasn't comfortable to get naked in front of Liam yet. Even though they'll be having sex in a couple minutes, he still felt insecure about someone that isn't Harry or Louis to see his body.

Minutes later Liam came into the bedroom to find Zayn standing in the middle awkwardly. He smiled lightly at him and put a hand on Zayn's shoulder which made the raven haired boy flinch slightly.

"You okay?" Liam asked softly when Zayn turned around to face him. Zayn was too nervous to speak so he just nodded. Liam wanted to punish him for not using his words, but he knew it was too early and besides, Zayn still wasn't his sub officially since they haven't gone over the rules yet. "How do you want to do it?" Liam asked to which Zayn gulped and then shrugged his shoulders which made Liam sigh loudly. "Zayn, please use words."

Zayn looked up at him and bit his lower lip. "It's um— I could you know— Suck you off, if you want?" Zayn said in a question matter.

"What?" Liam quizzed with furrowed brows. Soon his eyes widened with realization and a smile formed on his lips. "Oh, no, god Zayn." Liam laughed loudly which made Zayn look at him confusingly. Zayn then felt his blood boil with anger while Liam laughed. He didn't like the fact that Liam was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Zayn asked a bit harshly which made Liam's laughs die down and stare at Zayn with shock. "Yeah, let's laugh at Zayn since he's a fucking idiot." Zayn seethed, flying his arms everywhere. Liam just stared at him in utter shock. Zayn caught him off guard and if Liam's being honest, he does not know why the younger boy was so pissed right now. "You think you're better than me? You're not okay! Sure I can be a bit emotional and scared, but don't blame me. It's not like I like being the way I am! I wasn't always like this." Zayn said, voice going softer and weaker. Liam just waited until the boy calmed down and controlled his rapid heartbeat.

"Are you done?" Liam asked nonchalantly. Zayn looked up at Liam's face and found a stone look which made chills run down his spine. Not the kind you get when you're turned on or excited. No, those chills made Zayn want to crawl into a wormhole and never come out.

Zayn felt embarrassed all of a sudden for his outburst, so he cowered down, slumping his shoulders in the process.

"First off, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing cause I realized I didn't make it clear for what I meant by that." Liam started off.

"What do you mean?" Zayn dared to squeak out.

"I meant, I was supposed to make it clear that I was speaking about sleeping arrangements. Not sex." Liam explained which made Zayn's cheeks flush darker. "Secondly, you'd get punished for being rude and cursing, but since you're still not my sub officially cause we haven't went through the rules, I'll let it slip this one time. As for ' _I think I am better than you_ _'_ , don't say this kind of nonsense ever again. If you do, I won't hesitate to put you across my lap and spank you. Sub or not. I will do it. Understand?" Liam said, using a firm tone. Zayn didn't know why his stomach bubbled and filled with butterflies when Liam said that. The way Liam spoke was so sexy and it turned him on if he's being quite frank. "What did I say?" Liam said in a deep voice, making a shiver run down Zayn's spine.

"Y-yes."

"Very well. You'll sleep in the guest bedroom. You still don't look ready to sleep beside me." Liam stated, walking in front of Zayn and out of the bedroom.

Zayn wanted to protest and tell him he was ready, but after his little fit, he was embarrassed to do so, so he slowly followed behind Liam to a guest bedroom that was across from his.

This room was so plain and white that it made Zayn feel sick of the lack of color in it. Hell he'd even go with the dark theme instead of this white plain color that reminded him of the hospital which was a very bad memory for him.

"This will be your room for tonight. A pair of extra pajamas are in the cupboard, towels and a new toothbrush are in the bathroom." Liam spoke causally. He then turned around and stared at Zayn who was chewing on his lower lip. "Have you had dinner?" Liam asked, staring at the raven haired boy who looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes." Zayn muttered softly, not meeting his eyes. Liam stared at Zayn and felt bad for the younger boy, so he went up to him and put his finger under his chin and lifted it up. Zayn looked at him through teary eyes and spoke, "I'm sorry." He spoke in a soft tone that made Liam's heart melt, so he pulled Zayn closer to his chest and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I know. Just go to bed. We'll speak tomorrow." Zayn nodded his head and made his way to the cupboard to pull the extra pair of pajamas Liam had and made his way to the bathroom.

Liam waited for him to do his night routine. He was sitting on the bed and was going through the couple of work messages he received when Zayn walked out of the bathroom with his clothes that hung loosely on his slim body.

"Liam! Uh— you're still here?" Zayn said in a question matter when he saw the bloke on the bed.

"Yes, just wanted to make sure you're settled well." Liam replied. Zayn couldn't help but smile at him. Liam noticed his smile and felt his whole night brighten.

"I'm good. Thanks." Zayn said, trying to hide his big smile but failed terribly. Zayn reached to the bed and Liam got up, motioning for him to come in. Zayn shyly got in and Liam tucked the raven haired boy which made a light coat of blush appear on his beautiful cheeks.

"Good night." Liam whispered, pressing a small kiss to Zayn's forehead. Zayn sighed happily and shut his eyes, welcoming needed sleep and dreaming of a tall, sexy bloke named Liam Payne and all the fun they will have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤


	8. Chapter 8

Zayn woke up next morning in a warm comfy bed. He stretched like a little baby and smiled happily when he remembered where he was.

After several minutes of just chilling in bed and going over what happened last night and how he actually agreed to be Liam's sub in his head, Zayn got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He still can't believe how he agreed. Zayn, the one that stutters over his words when he's nervous and is shy around people agreed to be Liam's sub! Zayn was sure if Travis knew, he won't believe it and Zayn can't blame him. I mean Zayn himself still can't believe it.

Zayn shook his head from his thoughts and decided to empty his bladder. After Zayn peeped, he looked to his side and bit his lower lip, forgetting that he wasn't home. He then tugged at his member several tugs and decided to tuck it back in his boxers, even though he felt uncomfortable. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth and then headed out and stood in front of the bedroom door awkwardly.

He decided that he wanted to go see Liam so he can thank him for letting him stay over last night. Zayn's stomach suddenly filled with butterflies from the thought of seeing the sexy bloke but suddenly his mind started to work its magic. _What if Liam changed his mind, or found me too rude for snapping at him last night?_ _What if he finds out of what a complete loser_ _I_ _am?_ Zayn thought with the if's that never ended.

He started to chew on his lower lip worriedly when the bedroom door suddenly opened. "You're up. I was just about to come wake you." Liam said, dressed in his suit, probably ready for work.

"Uh— Yeah." Zayn said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting from one foot to the other.

"Breakfast is ready." Liam announced, opening the door wider so Zayn could come out. Zayn got the message so he strolled over to Liam and got out. Liam then walked in front of him, leading him to his open kitchen that was bigger than Zayn's bedroom and bathroom back at Louis' house combined together. "Take a seat while I plate the food." Liam said, motioning to the barstools that were by the island, so Zayn climbed on one and watched Liam while he plated everything down. "Hope you don't mind but I made a simple breakfast since Rachael isn't here." Liam said, passing the plate that had bacon, eggs and two pancakes on it to Zayn.

Zayn took it from him and mumbled a low thank you. He then looked up at Liam who grabbed his own dish and sat down in front of him. "Who's Rachael?" Zayn quizzed.

"She's my cook, but she's on a break today since it's her son's birthday." Liam replied, grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring each of them a mug. Zayn just nodded and took a bite from his toast.

Liam was staring at Zayn while he ate. He noticed how he was chewing slowly with his mouth closed and Liam was grateful that he was well mannered. He then noticed Zayn eating his eggs and pancakes, but hasn't touched his bacon yet.

"You don't like bacon?" Liam asked, trying to get to know what the boy liked and disliked.

"Uh— No, I do, but I'm um— I don't eat pork." Zayn replied.

"Why? Are you allergic?"

"No, I'm Muslim and we can't— Like— You know." Zayn mumbled, not knowing how to explain further. Liam just nodded his head and made a mental note to call Louis later on so that he can explain a bit about Zayn's religion. "Uh... Liam," Zayn called in a soft tone, making Liam's head snap up to look at him. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. It was um— Really nice of you." Zayn said with a soft blush tinting his cheeks. "And I uh— Well I don't know how to start this but— I just wanted to um— Apologize about lashing out on you. It was rude and I just— Yeah."

Liam just smiled softly at the boy and told him it was no problem at all and that he forgave him. After that both boys went back to their meal.

**> >>>**

After their quiet breakfast, Liam led them back to the living room. Zayn sat on the black couch and looked at Liam who came and sat beside him.

"Zayn," Liam called, grabbing the boy's attention. Zayn looked at him and waited patiently for him to go on. "I want you to tell me about yourself. What you like and dislike. What your hobbies are. Do you study or not. You know, general knowledge."

"Well um— My name's Zayn Malik and I'm twenty two years old. I got a collage degree in fine arts and designs but I still haven't found a job."

"So you're jobless." Liam stated.

"Not really. I paint and um— Sell my paintings at the local art gallery that's in the city, but like— I haven't really sold some in almost a month." Zayn admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment for admitting of what a shitty and useless person he was in front of one of London's most successful business men.

"What else? Where do you live?" Liam asked even though he knew the answer to that.

"Uh... I live with—" Zayn stopped mid-sentence and took a breath of air. "I live with Louis and Harry." Zayn admitted, feeling like shit about himself.

"That's nice. You know I used to share a dorm room with Louis back in uni. He's a handful but a great guy." Liam said, smiling, trying to lighten the gloomy mood when he saw how sad Zayn looked. "Any relationships?" Liam quizzed which he also knew the answer to it since Louis told him Zayn has been out of a relationship a couple months ago, but he hasn't told him why and whom he was with.

"No, I uh— I used to date my um— I ended my relationship a couple months ago." Zayn said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

Liam sensed that this was a sensitive topic for the boy, so he asked about his interests and Zayn started to tell him how he loved art and wished he could teach it one day. Liam listened to the boy speak with excitement about his dreams and couldn't help but smile fondly at him.

"—And she was like _'this is all just scribbles and nonsense and a big waste of money.'_ After that she asked who the paintings belonged to and I told her they were mine and she asked for three! I can't believe she bought three after she said they were rubbish." Zayn said, laughing at the memory of the crazy woman who bought his paintings.

Liam was quiet while staring at the young boy. He couldn't help his heart from melting by the sound of Zayn's laughter. Zayn looked so carefree and young, full of passion and he hasn't stuttered not once for the last hour and a half. Liam took that as a good sign that maybe Zayn is warming up to him.

"What?" Zayn asked when he noticed Liam staring at him.

"You're just so beautiful." Liam admitted, making a blush appear on Zayn's cheeks.

"You're um— Beautiful too." Zayn muttered shyly.

"Me? Beautiful?" Liam laughed, pointing to himself in disbelief.

"No, you're right." Zayn replied, looking up to meet Liam's gaze. "Cause you're sexy." He breathed, making Liam's mouth part open by the boy's bluntness.

Soon Liam pulled Zayn closer to him and wrapped his arm around his tiny waist. He then took ahold of Zayn's chin and angled his face with his, making their mouths just inches away.

"I want to kiss you so bad. Can I?" Liam asked Zayn who just nodded his head in return, so Liam tilted his head sideways and connected their lips together.

Liam suddenly felt a spark and he knew Zayn felt it too cause the younger boy let out a small noise and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck like he didn't want him to let go.

They kissed slowly, just lips moving with each other. It was simple, yet so passionate.

Liam suddenly felt he wanted more than just a kiss. He wanted to taste Zayn so he poked his tongue out from between his pink lips and licked over the bottom of Zayn's thin ones, asking for access. The raven haired boy didn't deny and opened up, letting Liam shove his tongue in and lick and taste Zayn's mouth.

Zayn moaned at the feeling when Liam took ahold of his tongue and started to suckle on it, so he started to tug at the ends of Liam's hair making the bloke growl and pull Zayn onto his lap.

Zayn straddled Liam's lap without breaking the kiss. Soon Zayn's hands went up to Liam's brown hair and started to tug at the roots, making Liam groan and his hold on Zayn tighten.

Without realizing, Zayn started to rock his hips on top of Liam's lap, making their members rub together.

"Fuck." Liam groaned, holding Zayn by the hips and moving him faster. "You're so hard." Liam said in a deep voice, making Zayn moan and rock his hips faster.

The feeling of Liam's growing member rubbing with his hard one, made Zayn wild.

"P-please. Please." Zayn whimpered, moving his hips in such a fast pace with the help of Liam of course.

"What do you want?" Liam asked, holding Zayn still to look him in the eyes.

"I want you to make me cum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you lovely people.  
> Lots of love❤💛


	9. Chapter 9

Liam got up with Zayn still in his arms. Zayn tightened his arms around Liam's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist while giggling when Liam walked them both up the stairs.

It amazed Zayn of how easy it was for Liam to carry him like he weighed as light as a feather.

Liam opened the door handle with one of his hands and pushed the rest of the door open with his foot. He then got in and threw Zayn across the bed who landed with a loud thud. Soon Liam was taking his suit jacket off and undoing the buttons of his shirt. Zayn was staring at his every move with lustful eyes while biting down on his lower lip.

Liam was now completely shirtless, making all his tattoos come in view. Zayn couldn't help his ogling eyes from staring at the piece of art in front of him.

"Baby, strip that down." Liam said in a deep voice, motioning to his clothes, making a shiver of need run through Zayn.

 ** _*Oops!_** ** _Added_** _**my book's name in here. Okay back to Temptations***_

Zayn looked at Liam's body hungrily when a frown suddenly appeared across his lips, making Liam furrow his brows questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not— I don't like—" Zayn sighed frantically.

"What is it? Tell me." Liam goaded.

"I'm not curvy and I sure don't have boobs. I'm no model like Gigi and I'm just not— I'm not sexy." Zayn huffed out. Liam didn't say anything and his lips formed into a thin line. Zayn knew Liam agreed with what he said but it still made his eyes wet with tears, knowing how unattractive he is.

Zayn bit down on his lower lip, preventing it from quivering and blinked multiple times to stop his tears. Soon Zayn felt a soft touch to his cheek, pulling his head up to be met with Liam's brown orbs.

"You're no model and you don't have boobs, but that doesn't mean you're not sexy. Zayn, just looking at your beautiful face makes me want to fuck your hole and painting it white with my cum." Liam said, making Zayn's mouth dry and his member jolt to life. Liam sensed Zayn's change of mood and how his eyes darkened with lust, so he ever so slowly reached his hands down to Zayn's shirt and lifted it up carefully.

Zayn gasped lightly so Liam looked at him to make sure he was okay. Zayn didn't say anything and didn't stop him, so Liam took that as an invitation to go on, so he pulled Zayn's shirt over his head.

Liam drank Zayn's torso that was full of tattoos and he couldn't help but reach down and trace the heart that was inked on the lower side of Zayn's stomach.

"You're a piece of art. You know?" Liam asked, now tracing the wings on his chest. Zayn felt a blush rise to his cheeks when Liam complemented him, so he did the only thing he knew to do. He attacked Liam with a forceful kiss. Liam was shocked at first, but he wasted no time kissing Zayn back with the same force.

Soon they were both out of breath, so Liam pulled away and cupped Zayn's cheek while staring at the raven haired boy who was breathing rapidly.

"Still up for your offer from last night?" Liam asked, a bit out of breath from their kiss. Zayn didn't respond and just nodded his head, making his soft black hair fall over his eyes. Liam just smiled and pushed his hair away.

Zayn got up from the bed and got on his knees in front of Liam who looked down at him with a sexy smirk across his face. "I like seeing you on your knees." Liam admitted, carding through Zayn's soft hair who leaned his head to Liam's touch. "But what I like more is seeing this pretty mouth of yours around my cock." He added in a deep voice, making Zayn let out a soft squeak while he unbuckled Liam's belt. Liam let him undo his fly and button while he kept on carding through Zayn's hair.

Zayn then hooked his fingers in the hem of Liam's pants and looked up at the dom. Liam gave a slight nod, so Zayn pulled Liam's pants, along with his boxers down and up came Liam's cock, slapping over his stomach.

To say Zayn wasn't bomb-shelled would be a lie.

Liam was big. _HUGE_ if Zayn was being fair. He was about 10 inches tall and as thick as a fucking tree trunk, and Zayn could tell he wasn't fully hard yet. Zayn then saw the piercing Liam had which made him gulp and lick his lips that soon turned dry.

"Like what you see?" Liam asked even though he knew the answer to it.

"Y-yeah. You're so big!" Zayn exclaimed. Liam just smirked and let out a low chuckle. Zayn then looked up and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Alright, enough with the chit-chat. It is time to get this sexy mouth of yours to work." Liam said which made Zayn squirm and bite down on his lower lip. Zayn then took ahold of Liam's monster cock between his hand and gave it a light squeeze, earning a low hiss from Liam in return, so Zayn got the courage and started to move his hand up and down Liam's length. "Yes, just like that, baby boy." Liam praised, making Zayn's insides fill up with joy.

Zayn felt Liam harden completely, so he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Liam's tip, sucking softly, earning another groan from the bloke.

"Fuck! Your mouth is so wet and warm for me. Wet for my cock." Liam said, making Zayn's cock throb with need. Zayn flicked the tip of his tongue over Liam's slit, tasting the salty, yet sweet taste of his pre-cum and hummed with approval.

Zayn liked the taste of him so took Liam deeper in his mouth while the dom put his hand on Zayn's head, making him know that he was still in charge which Zayn didn't mind at all.

Zayn licked the backside of Liam's cock and flicked his tongue over his piercing, making the bloke buck his hips and push Zayn's head down deeper. Zayn just smirked and licked the vein that was popping out and then went back to Liam's piercing, flicking his tongue and then plugging it into the hoop and pulling on it slightly, making Liam curse and fist Zayn's hair, tugging on the roots.

The tip of Liam's cock hit the back of Zayn's throat, making him gag lightly, but Liam didn't stop at all and kept on pushing Zayn's head down.

"Love seeing you gag and choke on my dick, baby boy." Liam said through pants. Zayn couldn't speak because his mouth was full of Liam's cock, so he hummed in return, making vibrations run through Liam's entire cock. "Fucking hell!" Liam cursed, thrusting upwards. Zayn didn't do anything but open his mouth wider for the bloke to thrust as deep as he would go.

Liam's thrusts were fast and deep, but not deep enough that made his entire cock go in, so Zayn wrapped his hand around the end of Liam's cock that didn't have his mouth around it and started to stroke it with Liam's thrusts.

"Such a cock slut. My cock slut." Liam said through pants, thrusting as deep as Zayn's throat would allow him to go. Zayn felt his mouth and throat ache of being opened and stretched for so long, but he didn't dare pull away and let Liam fuck his mouth as the way he pleased.

Zayn's cock was as hard as it will ever be. It was still straining through his jeans and Zayn needed release, so he reached his hand down and undid his pants while sticking his hand in, taking ahold of his cock and tugging on it to reach his point. Liam noticed what Zayn was doing so he quickly shoved Zayn's shoulder, making the raven haired boy look up at him through questioning eyes.

"No touching yourself. I will take care of you later. Now finish sucking me off." Liam said in a firm tone, so Zayn pulled his hand out and cupped Liam's ball sacks, wanting the bloke to come already so he could come next.

It didn't take long for Liam to shoot his seed. With Zayn's wet, warm mouth sucking him, his hand that was still stroking the remains of his cock and the way Zayn was tugging at his ball sacks made Liam nut down Zayn's throat.

Zayn's first instinct was to pull away, but Liam held him still, pushing his head down and not letting him go until he finished coming.

Liam then pulled his dick out of Zayn's mouth with a pop and looked at Zayn who was just about to swallow, "Don't swallow. Keep it in there." He ordered, so Zayn kept Liam's cum in his mouth and stared at the dom who was looking at him with big, blown eyes. "You look so sexy right now. With my cum and spit running down your chin. So fucking sinful." Liam said in a deep voice, making Zayn whine which made a bit of cum run out of his mouth, but Liam was quick to catch it with his finger. "Now swallow." He ordered the boy who had his cheeks puffed up.

Zayn did as told and swallowed Liam's cum. Some dribbled down his chin but Liam caught that as well and then stuck his cum-covered fingers inside Zayn's mouth again, so Zayn happily sucked on them, making the dom groan and pull them out.

"A cum slut as well." Liam added when he saw Zayn's pout when he pulled his fingers away. Liam then noticed Zayn squirm and palm his member that was still strained from his jeans. "Ahh... You're still hard. Aren't you baby boy?" Liam asked playfully.

"Yes." Zayn panted.

"What do you want? My mouth or hand?" Liam asked. Zayn gave it a thought and the idea of Liam's puffy lips wrapped around his cock was very tempting, but he knew he wouldn't last long since he was already close, so he chose hand instead.

Liam pulled Zayn up by his hands and led him to the bed. He made him lie down on his back and pull his pants and boxers down. Zayn was a bit hesitant at first, but after looking into Liam's chocolatey orbs, he let the bloke undress the remains of his clothes. Liam threw them aside and then came between Zayn's parted legs. He looked into Zayn's eyes that were staring at his cock that was hanging out from his pants and Liam couldn't help but laugh. Zayn then looked up into his eyes and smiled embarrassingly at him.

"It is fine, baby boy. I get it. You like my cock." Liam smiled, palming Zayn's member that was painfully hard, making the raven-haired boy gasp slightly. Liam smirked and started to stroke and tug on Zayn's cock and balls, just the way he knew that makes every male lose it. Soon Zayn arched his back, toes curled while he fisted the bedsheets tightly, shooting his load all over Liam's hand, his stomach and chest and some surprisingly landing on his chin.

Liam milked everything Zayn had until the boy shuddered from over sensitivity, so Liam pulled his hand away and looked at Zayn's blown eyes. He reached his cum-covered hand up to his mouth and stuck his tongue out, tasting the boy who tasted bittersweet. Liam decided that he liked the taste so he licked his hand clean.

"Next time I am going to drink you up." Liam stated, making Zayn whine and cover his face with the pillow. Liam just laughed of how shy the boy became and decided that Zayn is the perfect sub for him.

But what Liam didn't know is how much trouble Zayn was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Lots of love, Nicole❤


	10. Chapter 10

After several minutes Liam got up to the bathroom to grab a towel and damped it with water. He came back to Zayn who was still catching his breath and started cleaning him, making Zayn flinch slightly.

"It's okay. I just want to clean you." Liam assured, so Zayn relaxed back and let Liam clean the cum that is drying on him off.

After Zayn was clean again, Liam put his button up shirt he had on earlier on Zayn's limp body, making the boy smile softly at him in return. Zayn loved being in a man's clothes because it makes him feel closer to him is some kind of way.

Liam then tugged his member back in and did his pants which made Zayn pout. Liam just laughed and grabbed Zayn's boxers and pulled them over his legs.

"How about we go through the contract now?"

"There's more paper work?" Zayn groaned.

"Mhm, but this will be the last one." Liam replied. Zayn didn't say anything and didn't make no signs of movement, so Liam spoke, "I'll let you undress me again of you get up now."

Zayn's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a dark shade of red from embarrassment, but nonetheless he got up, making Liam smirk in return, knowing how much Zayn loved seeing him naked.

Liam led Zayn out to the living room and they both sat down on the leather couch.

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" Zayn asked, staring at Liam's chest and abs and how sexy he looked. He was hoping Liam would say no and let him stare at his built body some more and to his luck, that was exactly what happened.

"Would love to, but someone's wearing mine." Liam said with a small smirk, looking at Zayn who smiled and nuzzled in Liam's shirt that was full of his manly/addictive scent. Liam then grabbed the same file that was resting on the glass table from last night and opened it up. He pulled out some papers and handed them to Zayn.

"What's this?"

"It's a questionnaire. I want you to fill it up." Liam replied, so Zayn started to read it.

_**Pre-(Scene) BDSM Negotiation Checklist & Questionnaire** _

_**Since a 'BD/SM Scene' includes a wide range of activities involving a negotiated transfer of power between consenting, caring partners. The Submissive/Bottom should fill out this questionnaire to the best of their ability to help the Dominant/Top carefully assess all** _ **_fears_ ** **_and_ ** _**limits** _ _**before constructing and participating in the 'BD/SM Scene'. There is plenty of room for excitement, fear and mind blowing domination within a submissive's limits. The purpose for this questionnaire is for a SAFE, SANE and CONSENSUAL 'BD/SM Scene'.** _

Zayn read and then looked up at Liam who was looking at him carefully, wanting to see, read and understand his facial expressions.

"Go on." Liam urged for him to continue, so Zayn kept on reading. He then looked up at Liam and bit down on his lower lip, looking cute as ever. "Do you want us to answer them together?" Liam asked when he saw Zayn's hesitation. Zayn nodded in response so Liam took the paper from Zayn's hand and put it on the table in front of them both and started to read the first question.

**_1\. Sub/Bottom SAFE-WORD IS:_ ** _**Spoons.** _

Liam wrote down. He then looked up at Zayn who was trying to hide a smiled. "I guess you know why, huh?" Liam asked with a small smile forming on his own lips.

"Yeah." Zayn smiled, remembering when Louis told him about Liam's fear of spoons. Liam didn't say anything further and went on with the questionnaire.

"And for me to slow down? How about we use the color yellow?" Liam asked to which Zayn nodded in return.

"And green to keep going, right?" Zayn asked.

"Exactly. So we have green is good, yellow is slow down and spoons is stop, is that good?" Liam asked the raven haired boy to know if they were on the same page.

"Excellent." Zayn agreed, so Liam went on the next question.

**_2\. Name Dom/Top will be called in the scene is:_ **

"That's an easy one. It's either Master, sir or Mr. Payne. You choose, but if I'm being honest I don't like the word master because I feel like it's some kind of slavery way and I don't agree with that, but either sir or just Mr. Payne. Okay?" Liam asked. Zayn looked at him and then nodded, so Liam went on.

_**3\. Name Sub/Bottom will be called in a scene is:** _

"Hmm... What would you like to be called?" Liam asked.

"Uh... I dunno. It's your choice." Zayn mumbled shyly. He wanted to let Liam know his love for pet names such as love and baby, but he was too shy to say so.

"Okay, let's keep this empty for now and then we'll see when the time comes." Liam said.

_**4\. CURRENT HEALTH INFECTIONS DISEASES IF ANY (** _ _**HIV** _ _**, STDS, herpes, etc):** _

"So?" Liam asked, turning his face to look at Zayn who just shook his head no. "Last time tested?"

"Uh... I think two months ago. I went to get checked if Travis gave me crabs or some kind of disease from his slut. Even though we always use condoms, Louis made me get checked to make sure."

"That's good. It's better to be safe than sorry." Liam responded and went back to the sheet of cotton paper.

_**5\. State your** _ **_overall_ ** **_health and medical conditions of which Dom should be aware of from the Sub:_ **

Liam turned to face Zayn who spoke, "Nothing. Just the glasses I wear."

"Me too, but I usually don't wear glasses through sex so we're good." Liam said to which Zayn's cheeks flushed red by the three letter word. "Wow, you blush by just this simple word? Baby, you need to get used to it cause we'll be using this word a lot." Liam smirked while Zayn bit his lower lip feeling embarrassed and hot all of a sudden from Liam calling him that pet name.

_**6\. Inform Dom of any emotional issues that Sub feels may cause a potential trigger of bad reactions from** _ _**past** _ **_or present such as being raped, incest, child abuse, etc:_ **

"Do you have any emotional issues?" 

"Not that I can think of, no. Well other than cheating." Zayn said, so Liam wrote it down.

_**7\. Sub/Bottom experience in 'scene' is:** _

_**A) novice.** _   
**_B) beginner._ **   
**_C) intermediate._ **   
_**D) heavy.** _   
**_E) very heavy._ **

Liam quickly circled A.

_**8\. Where do scenes take place?** _

"That'll have to be in my playroom that I will show you later, bedroom sometimes, kitchen, bathroom, living room, car and anywhere I see it suitable." Liam said to Zayn, not really waiting for a response.

_**9\. Is humiliation allowed by the submissive?** _

"No, no, no! Absolutely not. Nothing but humiliating me. I won't agree to it. Never! Never!" Zayn rambled, shaking his head furiously.

"Okay, okay, so it's a no. Calm down. I won't do anything you won't agree on. That's why we're filling this up. To get to know your soft limits and hard ones." Liam said, soothing Zayn's back to calm him down. After Liam made sure the raven haired boy is more relaxed, he went on with the contract.

_**10.** _ _**Aftercare protocol** _ **_._ **

Liam looked at Zayn who just shrugged in return. "Zayn, you need to answer me. I have to know what you like and dislike."

"O-okay. Yeah— I like to um— to be taken care of. I like um— to be um— you know— pampered." Zayn muttered shyly.

"Okay, so aftercare is a yes." Liam said, writing it down. "That's good you know, cause I love taking care of my baby after sex." Liam smiled which made Zayn squeak and lean closer to the bloke. Liam laughed and put an arm around Zayn's shoulder while he went on with the contract.

**_8\. Body Marks:_ **

_**A) Marks are NOT okay.** _   
_**B) Marks okay- for only a few hours after we play, but not permanent.** _   
_**C) Like light bruising and welts for a day or** _ _**s** _ **_o_ ** **_, but NO permanent marking._ **   
**_D) Like bruising and_ ** **_welts_ ** _**\- love to look at them for several days, but NO permanent marking.** _   
**_E) Like open cuts, bruising, welts and marks._ **

"Since you're still new to this, I'll leave this after we experiment and then you decide. What do you say?"

"Sounds good." Zayn replied, so Liam went on.

**_9.Describe favorite fantasy of 'Role-Play':_ **

**_10\. Are there any other concerns? List fears and limits (hard and soft), medical conditions or medications and other information that helps the scene proceed smoothly and safely._ **

**_11\. What type or amount of pain the submissive prefers_ ** **_?_ **

**_12_ ** _**. What can** _ _**you** _ _**offer for a Dom?** _

_**13** _ _**. What does submission mean to you?** _

Liam read and then looked at Zayn who just stared at him. "I'll leave this empty for you to fill out. I would expect for it to be answered by the end of this month, alright?"

"Alright." Zayn agreed, taking the sheet from Liam's hand and staring at it.

"Wait, we're still not done yet." Liam said to which Zayn groaned. "Hey, don't use this tone with me. I won't hesitate to put you across my lap and spank you." Liam threatened. Zayn's stomach tied into knots while his member suddenly stiffened in his boxers. He didn't know why the idea of him getting spanked by Liam aroused him. Liam sensed Zayn's arousal, so he cleared his throat and started to run his hand over Zayn's inner thigh which made the dark haird boy squirm in his seat.

"W-what else... D-do we have?" Zayn asked in heavy pants when Liam's hand reached over his hard on and palmed him.

"Some rules that aren't here but are as important." Liam replied, moving his hand away from Zayn's cock which made Zayn let out a shaky breath. "Zayn, first rule in BDSM relationship is honesty and trust. If you feel pressured in anything we do, please say so and I will stop immediately. Never be afraid to use your safe word. We put one for a reason and that reason is if you feel pressured and can't take it no more, you say your word and I will stop. We will also sit and speak every other day and you will tell me what you are feeling and thinking about. If you are happy and enjoying this or not then we will fix it. I won't be mad at all." Liam said to which Zayn nodded. "I want you to know that I take this relationship very serious. BDSM is my life and that is all I know, so please take it as seriously as I do. And I repeat, never be afraid to use your safe word. I will never get made if you do, in fact I will get mad if you don't use it and end up hurt, so please, please take it serious and not some kind of joke or experiment for you. I chose you cause you look like a good guy who is in search for happiness and I am willing to give it to you, only if you help me out. understood?" Liam said while staring into Zayn's honey orbs.

"Yes, I'm willing to take this seriously too. I'll try my best to please you, sir." Zayn assured, adding sir at the end which made a smile form on Liam's lips.

"I still have a couple more rules though. You ready to hear them?" Liam asked so Zayn nodded in return. "You see, that's the first rule." Liam said, pointing at Zayn who furrowed his brows confusingly. "You must answer me verbally from now on and you must respond to my texts and calls at all times. I will give you ten minutes to respond, if you haven't then you will get punished. Also, you aren't allowed to ignore me when I speak to you or become a little brat that you sometimes turn into. You are also not allowed to touch/play with yourself unless I say so. That goes for cumming as well. And when I ask you to do something you do it without question. When I say go to bed, you go to bed. When I say you eat, you eat. When I say be quiet, you be quiet. Oh, and one more thing, if you break any of these rules, you will get punished. And I am the one that decides what your punishment will be. Am I making myself clear?" Liam asked in an authoritative tone. Zayn looked at him and gulped while nodding lightly which made Liam land a hard smack on his inner thigh. " What did I just say?" Liam asked firmly.

"Y-yes." Zayn stuttered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, s-sir." Zayn whispered which made Liam hum with approval. He then started to rub Zayn's thigh that he just smacked which made the dark haid boy relax by his soft touch. Zayn was wondering what he got himself into, but did he regret it? Till now, absolutely not.

"Now how about I give you what I promised you earlier?" Liam asked which made Zayn's breath hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love you all💛


	11. Chapter 11

Liam and Zayn were both staring into each other's eyes, drown into each other's irises with lust floating through their veins and through the thick atmosphere that surrounded them.

Liam stared from Zayn's eyes down to his red lips that were calling for his to claim. Zayn noticed where Liam was staring and he couldn't help but pull his lower lip into his mouth and chew on it, making Liam gulp hard. Soon Zayn felt his lower lip being tugged out of his mouth by Liam's finger.

"Don't bite it or I might as well kiss you." Liam said in a deep voice, making Zayn squirm in his seat. Liam was still staring at Zayn's actions and Zayn knew that, so he dared and licked his lips, biting down softly on the pink flesh while looking straight at Liam challengingly.

Liam made a tsking sound and wrapped an arm around Zayn's waste, pulling him closer while his other hand rested on Zayn's neck, moving his head sideways.

Zayn was staring at Liam with anticipation. He wanted Liam to kiss him and Liam knew that. So Liam stared at Zayn and quirked his brow up when he saw the raven haired boy still chewing on his lip.

"Such a bad boy." Liam said in a low, deep tone, making a fuzzy feeling in the pit of Zayn's stomach. "But no worries. I'm here to make you turn into a good boy." Not more than five seconds later Zayn found Liam's lips on top of his.

Zayn didn't kiss back at first, wanting to enjoy the feeling of Liam's warm, wet lips on top of his, but soon Liam let out a low growl, making Zayn let out a soft sound and kiss back.

Zayn thought Liam is going to be hard and rough during the kiss, but he was surprised when Liam was kissing him deeply but slowly. It was like he wanted to ravish the feeling and moment of their kiss. But Zayn was getting impatient. He wanted more, so he whined and kissed Liam harder, tugging at his arm. Liam got the message, so he put both hands in Zayn's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Zayn was quick to wrap his arms around Liam's neck and poke his tongue out, licking Liam's upper lip, asking for entrance. Liam groaned softly, parting his lips and giving Zayn access to intrude into his warm, wet mouth.

Zayn hummed in acceptance and started to roam his tongue all over Liam's mouth that tasted of coffee and Nutella. Liam tightened his grip around Zayn's hips and dug his fingers into his soft flesh when the shirt Zayn had on rolled over.

Zayn squirmed on top of Liam's lap and started to rock his hips, making Liam groan when his growing cock rubbed against his. Liam was quick to pull Zayn away for needed air. He wasn't worried for the lack of oxygen he had, but for Zayn's.

Zayn was panting hard, chest rising and falling rapidly while staring at Liam through lustful eyes.

"Do you want to go further?" Liam asked, caressing Zayn's cheek with his palm. Zayn didn't reply and leaned into Liam's warm touch and closed his eyes. "Answer me, baby boy." Liam urged.

Zayn looked up into Liam's eyes and opened his mouth, "I think it's already obvious." Zayn smiled shyly. Liam looked down and Zayn's cock throbbed, bumping with Liam's, giving him the answer. Liam looked up to Zayn to find a soft blush coat his cheeks and his his lower lip between his teeth.

"Guess I have to finish what I started then." Liam smirked. Zayn opened his mouth to say something, but he was quickly attacked by Liam's lips crashing on top of his, catching him off guard.

Zayn didn't kiss back at first so Liam gave a small pinch to his hip, making him yelp softly and Liam's tongue push into his mouth.

Liam's tongue started to roam over every surface. From Zayn's teeth, to his gums, wanting to taste and memorize Zayn's mouth and its contents.

Soon Liam's tongue found Zayn's, so he quickly grabbed it and started to suck on it hard, making Zayn moan softly and his fingers tangle into Liam's soft, brown hair. Their kiss got hotter and more sensational with every second that passed.

Zayn started rocking his hips on top of Liam's, rubbing their semi hard cocks together to create some kind friction which he succeeded, making both of them moan and tighten their hold on one another.

Zayn then pulled away, breathing rapidly while his eyes looked blown out. Liam on the other hand was littering Zayn's face, going down to his neck with soft, wet kisses. Zayn whimpered softly and craned his neck sideways to give Liam more access.

Liam mouthed over Zayn's neck and suddenly Zayn let out a soft cry while he tugged hard on Liam's hair. Liam stopped and looked into Zayn's eyes that were glossy and wide with lust.

"P-please." Zayn whimpered. Liam knew what he caused, so he went down and licked over the same spot, making Zayn buck his hips upwards and pull on the roots of Liam's hair. Liam then opened his mouth and started to lick and lap over Zayn's sensitive flesh which made Zayn whimper and cry out for more.

Suddenly Bodak Yellow for Cardi B started blasting through the mansion, making Liam pull away and stare ahead with furrowed brows.

"Where's this sound coming from?" Liam asked. Zayn was too busy catching his breath that he didn't realize what was going on.

"Dunno. Just kiss me." Zayn mumbled, attaching his lips with Liam's again. Soon they were both back to kissing when the phone stopped ringing, but not too long since Cardi's voice filled the space all over again.

Liam pulled away again and furrowed his brows. "Zayn, is that your phone?" Liam asked. Zayn didn't respond and just started to kiss over Liam's jaw. "Love, look at me. Is that your phone ringing?" Liam asked again, cupping Zayn's cheek and pulling him up.

"W-what? My phone?" Zayn asked in a shaky voice, patting his shirt when he realized he was wearing Liam's and not his. "I think that's my phone. But I can't find it."

"Maybe it's on the island?" Liam considered, so Zayn got up on shaky feet and went to grab it. The phone suddenly stopped ringing but it soon started blasting Bodak Yellow all over again. "Do you like Cardi B to the point where you put her song as your ringtone?" Liam asked, getting up and standing across from Zayn who was staring at his phone screen.

"No, not really. I bet it was Louis who put it. Just to annoy me." Zayn shrugged, putting his phone on silent.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"It's Harry. He's probably wondering why I'm still not home." Zayn replied.

"Well answer him. Don't keep him worrying. We all know when Harry worries he'll go nuts." Liam said, making Zayn nod because he knew exactly how he is. Zayn didn't even question how Liam knew how Harry can get when he's worried. Probably because Harry has burst into Liam's conference room not so long ago when Louis wasn't replying to his mobile phone cause they were at a meeting.

"Hey Haz." Zayn replied, putting the phone on his ear. "Yes, I'm still here." Zayn said, eyeing Liam who was trying to look away and not eavesdrop over his conversation with his mate, but it was hard not to when Zayn was standing in the middle of where the kitchen and living room were attached. "Stop it. We didn't." Zayn hissed lowly, giving Liam his back so he could get some bit of privacy.

Liam smiled and turned around to go sit on the couch to give him some privacy. After a minute or two Zayn strolled back into the living area with a sheepish look.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Harry wants me to come home now. Saying I've been out for too long and that he misses me." Zayn said with an eye roll, but he really wasn't bothered from his mate because as much as he liked what him and Liam were doing moments ago, he still missed his best mate. Very much.

"Okay, do you want me to drive you there?" Liam asked.

"No, thanks. I still got Harry's car."

"Alright then. I'll walk you out. But I suggest you go change first. Don't want people to see my boy half naked." Liam joked. Zayn felt a blush rise over his neck, so he looked down to his feet and nodded while he felt his stomach fill with butterflies by Liam calling him his boy. It was probably nothing, but Zayn couldn't help the giddy feeling he felt. "Go on now. Don't want Harry to call a search party out for you. Do we now?" Liam said with a smile, walking over to Zayn who gave a soft smile in return.

Zayn made his way back to the guest bedroom that him and Liam were at about an hour ago and he started to collect his clothing that were scattered across the bedroom. He put his pants and shirt on from last night and stared at Liam's button up he had on. He wanted to keep it, but he didn't know how to ask Liam that. _I mean they just met for Pete's sake and_ _Zayn_ _wanted to_ _keep_ _his shirt?!_

So Zayn shook his head and grabbed the shirt in his hand. He made his way out to the living room to find Liam sitting on the couch with his phone in hand.

"Um here. Thank you." Zayn mumbled, passing Liam's shirt over to him. Zayn wished Liam would tell him to keep it, but to his luck he took it out of his hand and slipped it over his broad shoulders. "I'm going now." Zayn announced.

"Okay, I'll walk you out." So Liam got up and led Zayn out of his mansion. They reached to the pavement and Zayn suddenly felt awkward. _Was he_ _supposed_ _to kiss_ _Liam_ _goodbye or not? But they_ _weren't_ _boyfriends. Do_ _doms_ _kiss their subs goodbye or not?_ Zayn thought. He didn't read anything about it when he did his research yesterday and now he was over thinking everything.

"Text me when you get home safely." Liam said, opening the car door for him when Zayn unlocked the door.

"Yeah." Zayn mumbled, feeling kind of sad that Liam didn't give him a proper goodbye. He was just about to climb the car when Liam captured his wrist and pulled him to his chest. Zayn let out a soft gasp and stared up into Liam's eyes. Liam smirked and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and then let him go.

"Take care, Zayn." Liam said in a deep, low voice.

"Yeah." Zayn squeaked out, still feeling lightheaded from the sudden kiss. He climed the car and Liam shut the door for him. Zayn put his seatbelt on and started the car, but didn't drive away. Liam smirked and waved goodbye to him, cutting Zayn from his daze. So Zayn smiled sheepishly and drove off, still feeling a fuzzy feeling inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Lots of love, Nikki❤


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn drove back to Louis' place with a stupid grin on his face. He unlocked the door and got in to find Louis sitting in the living room in front of the telly. Harry was no where to be seen, so Zayn made his way to the beige, comfy sofa and sat down.

“I see you’re all smiles and laughs. What’s up?” Louis asked, putting his cup of tea on the mahogany coffee table, over the coaster of course because Harry will have his head if he didn't. Zayn didn’t respond and just shrugged with a dopey smile across his lips. “It’s Payno. Isn't it?” Louis stated, not waiting for a reply from his dark haired mate. “Ahh… So you fell for the Payne's charms, eh?” Louis smirked, nudging Zayn's stomach.

“Shut up. I haven’t fallen for anyone. At least not yet.” Zayn added quietly while rubbing the spot where Louis just nudged him in.

Louis didn’t say anything further and turned sideways to get a better view of Zayn. “So…” Louis said, making Zayn turn sideways to look at him. He looked at his blue eyed mate and quirked his brow up in confusion. “I want details." Louis sighed when Zayn hasn’t figured out what he wanted from him.

“O-oh… Uh, what do you want to know?” Zayn asked shyly. Louis looked at him and gave him a _you-know-what-I-mean_ look, so Zayn sighed and began, “He's great Lou. He was so nice and he offered me a warm bed and clothes. He even made me breakfast.” Zayn beamed happily.

“Look lad, it all sounds great and all, but I'm not Harry to want to know about all the sappy stuff. I just want to know the juicy parts.” Louis said with a mischievous grin, making Zayn’s smile falter away and a soft blush appear on his beautiful face from both Louis' rudeness and bluntness.

“Um… Like what?” Zayn asked, averting his eyes to the cup of tea that has been cooling down on its own.

“You know, like who went down on who. Wait scratch that. I already know Payno tops. I mean how hard was he? Like was he really rough or soft and gentle? I heard from his previous subs that he has a monster cock and he's a real freak between the sheets.” Louis said with excitement. Zayn coughed loudly and shifted in his seat. He didn’t understand how Louis is so open speaking about sex. Zayn's face turns beet red if someone simply mentions the three letter word.

“Let him be Louis. You’re making him turn into a tomato.” Harry called from the entry of the living room, making Zayn sigh happily for the arrival of his green eyed mate.

“Oi Harry. I was just about to get the juice outta him.” Louis whined. Harry strolled over to them and took a seat beside his husband who was glaring at him. Harry just smiled fondly at him and patted his cheek, making Louis break his hard glare and smile at his husband.

“Okay, I’m out of here before you do anything else.” Zayn said, making his way to his bedroom before Larry jump at each other in front of him.

Zayn entered his bedroom and felt his fingers inch, so he grabbed his paint brush and palette and made his way to the painting that he started days ago. He took a longing look at it and decided to finish it, so he went to his phone and linked it with the Bluetooth speakers in the house and started to paint while Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish was playing in the back.

“Zayn, you up?” He heard Harry knock on his bedroom door, cutting him from his thoughts.

“Yeah.” He called back, picking his painting up and hiding it some place safe before Harry comes in and sees it. Seconds later Harry entered with a plate of Fettuccine Alfredo in his hand. “Guessed you lost track of time so I got you your food. And as I’m seeing I was correct.” Harry said, eyeing Zayn's hands and overall jeans that were spotted with dry paint.

“Thanks Haz.” Zayn said, wiping the dry paint on his overall, making sure there's no wet paint on his hands. He took the plate and fork from his mate and took a forkful.

“Okay, I see the paint, but I see no drawing.”

“It's drying.” Zayn simply replied, taking another forkful of the delicious food Harry made. Harry knew Zayn didn’t want to tell him and he respected that and didn’t push him further. Zayn was grateful for that and he knew if it was Louis, he'd pressure him into showing him the painting, if not even go look for it himself. As much as Zayn loved Louis, he still didn’t like that aspect about his mate. Being noisy.

“I see. So… I wanted to know what you thought about Mr. Payne.” Harry started off, taking a seat on the bed. Zayn looked up briefly and then took another bite from his food. He chewed slowly while Harry waited patiently for him to continue.

Zayn swallowed his bite and then replied, “He's cool.” And he left it at that, taking another forkful, meaning he’s not willing to speak any further.

Harry knew this was the best he'd get out of him. After all, he wasn’t Louis. So he spoke up, “Well, I’m glad. If you need anything don’t ever hesitate to come to me. Or Louis.” Harry added. Zayn gave a small smile and stared at his mate who left his bedroom.

Zayn sighed loudly and looked back to where he just hid the painting. He wanted to tell Harry everything, but he was afraid if he did, he'd think this was too much for him and convince him to step out of this whole BDSM thing. Zayn knew he was a grown up and didn’t need Harry to look out for him, but he also knew how childish and stupid he may be. And besides, Harry was all he had right now. Even though his family were all still alive, but things are kind of complicated between them. And after Louis mentioned the things Liam's previous subs said made Zayn feel uncomfortable.

Zayn knew he had others, but he won't lie and say he was comfortable knowing Liam did the same exact thing to others before him.

Zayn finished his meal quietly and decided to have an early night. After all, Liam did tell him to meet at his house at exactly a quarter to eight. So Zayn did his night routine and went to bed, dreaming of a very sexy dom between his legs, sucking him until he cried out from pleasure.

**> >>>**

“You did as told. That is very good Mr. Malik. I like my subs who listen and follow my rules.” Liam said, pacing around Zayn who was sitting on the floor with his legs folded under his bum and hands clasped together behind his back while he had his head bent down with nothing but his boxers on. “Submissive state suits you well, but I miss seeing those pretty eyes of yours.” Liam said, putting his fingers below Zayn's chin and lifting his head up. “Now up to your feet.”

Zayn wasted no time and got up. He stood in front of Liam who was a couple centimeters taller than him, but Zayn still felt the bloke tower over him with his built body and strong aurora. Liam gave Zayn a satisfying grin and then drank Zayn's body up. From head to toe. Zayn suddenly felt insecure and tried to hide his body by hugging himself and shifting from one foot to the other, but that just made him earn a hard slap to his right thigh, making him jolt up and wince from the sting.

“Never hide from me. You have a perfect body.” Liam said in a sharp tone, making Zayn bite down on his lower lip from how sexy Liam sounded. “Now, how about we get you out of those?” Liam asked, putting his fingers through the waistband of Zayn’s boxer briefs and pulling at it lightly and then letting it go, making the soft waistband hit Zayn's waist and causing a slight pain to the boy.

Zayn whimpered softly and bit harder on his lower lip. Liam knew what he caused the boy, so he did it again, this time getting a soft mewl out of him.

“What is wrong?” Liam asked, now grazing his fingertips over Zayn’s slight bulge. “Tell me.” Liam said, grazing his fingertips over Zayn's waist, making goosebumps rise all over his olive skin. “Tell me what you want?” Liam repeated, whispering in Zayn’s ear and licking his earlobe slowly. Zayn shuddered and felt his legs turn to Jell-O. “I said tell me.” Liam growled, grasping Zayn’s hips and pulling him closer.

Zayn cried out and stared into Liam’s dark orbs that were clouded with lust. “I want you.” Zayn panted hard.

“How? Word exactly how you want me.” Liam said, letting go of Zayn and circling around him.

Zayn gulped hard. It was hard for him to say the three letter word that starts with _S_ and ends with _X_. How on earth can Liam ask him to word what he wanted now? He knew it was hard on him.

“Tell me, baby boy. I might make it turn into reality.” Liam said softly, caressing Zayn’s cheek with the back of his palm while standing behind the raven haired boy. Zayn whimpered and leaned into Liam’s touch, his bum coming in contact with Liam's bulge. “My good boy. I know how hard it is for you to say such dirty words. Am I right?” Liam asked, whispering in Zayn's ear and running his fingers along Zayn’s side, making Zayn shy away from his touch. Zayn wasted no time and nodded eagerly. “Words, baby boy.” Liam said, tugging the back of Zayn’s soft, black hair.

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.” Zayn breathed. Liam smirked, satisfied by his reply, so he grabbed Zayn's waist and pulled him closer to his body, letting him feel his growing cock.

“It is fine because I like my boys well mannered and not say dirty words, but when I ask you to tell me what you want, I expect you to reply. Understand?”

“Yes sir. I do.”

“Good. Now, tell me what you want.” Liam repeated, running his hands over Zayn's flat stomach, making butterflies form in the pit of it.

Zayn took a breath of air and opened his mouth to speak, “I want you…”


	13. Chapter 13

“I want you to…” Zayn trailed off.

“Yes, baby boy. What do you want?” Liam encouraged, rubbing Zayn’s bare shoulders to make him relax which he succeeded after seconds.

Zayn took several breaths of air and then spoke up, “I want you to… to suck.”

“Suck what, hm?” Liam hummed, trailing feathery, light kisses over Zayn’s left shoulder blade. The raven-haired boy shuddered and let out a small sigh. “Suck your cock?” Liam asked in a deep, dominant tone when he saw Zayn’s struggle of words.

“Y-yes.” Zayn said breathlessly when Liam started to nibble lightly on his soft flesh.

“Then say it.” Liam ordered, pulling away and standing in front of the nervous boy. Zayn's mouth hung open while he stared at Liam, making sure if he was joking or not, but Liam looked quite serious. “Come on. It is quite simple. Just say 'I want you to suck my cock, sir’ and I will.”

Zayn gulped hard and averted his eyes to the floor. He was doubting if it was worth it or not, but one look to Liam's puffy, pink lips and Zayn knew he was a goner, so he thought the best thing to do at the moment was look to the floor.

Liam knew what Zayn was thinking because next thing he did was put his forefinger and middle finger under Zayn's chin and lift his head up. “Do not ever look down unless you are told to do so. You have such mesmerizing eyes for them to be hidden.” Liam spoke in a deep voice, staring into Zayn’s honey orbs, making them go on fire of how turned on he is. “Now say the words, baby boy. Let us get this over with so I could make you feel good.” Liam spoke huskily into Zayn’s ear, making him shudder and his knees go weak. “Say it.”

“I want you to s-suck my c-cock.” Zayn said hesitantly.

“Your cock, what?” Liam asked, lifting one eyebrow up. Zayn pondered for several moments what Liam meant by that when it suddenly occurred to him.

“Sir.” He added. Zayn knew Liam was satisfied because after a second from the words escaping his mouth, Zayn was led to the bed.

“Do you want to sit or lie down?” Liam asked. Zayn gave it a thought. He wanted to see Liam while he had his lips wrapped around him, so he went with sitting. Liam instructed him to sit in the middle of the bed with his back resting on the head of the bed. “How are you feeling?” Liam asked while he took off his suit jacket and threw it on the chair that was beside him.

“Anxious.” Zayn said honestly.

“Good.” Liam said shortly, taking the diamond cuffs off of his black shirt and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, revealing his strong, tattooed arms.

Zayn felt his mouth water by the sight of how strong and sexy they looked. He wondered how it would feel if he had them wrapped around him while Liam slammed into him. Zayn was cut short from his dirty thoughts when Liam came and climbed on the bed. He sat on Zayn’s left side, making the raven-haired boy's breathing hitch when he reached his hand and palmed him through his boxers that were growing tighter.

Liam smirked, knowing how responding Zayn is to his touch, making him grow harder in his own pants. He then decided to step it up a level and pull the hem of Zayn’s boxers just a tiny bit and then letting go, making the elastic band slap over Zayn's hips which in return made a soft sound come out of the younger boy.

“You are beautiful. You know?” Liam asked, trailing his fingernails over the bulge that was tenting Zayn’s boxers that grew extremely tight and uncomfortable for the past seconds. “Answer me.” Liam growled, pulling the hem of Zayn's boxers and letting go harder this time which made a louder whimper escape from Zayn in return when he didn't respond.

“N-no sir. ‘M not.” Zayn panted.

“Lies. You are beautiful and I will make sure you know just how beautiful you are.” Liam stated, pulling Zayn’s boxers down the slightest to see if he caused any harm to the boy.

Liam couldn't help but feel his heart throb faster when he saw Zayn's red hip from the elastic that was slapping over his hips seconds ago. Liam started to rub his thumb over the soft, red skin while he got lost in his thoughts.

Zayn was a fast bruiser. Liam wondered how beautiful Zayn's skin will look if he spanked him on his bum or how red his nipples will look if he simply pinched them. Just the thought alone made Liam's head spin.

Liam was to engrossed rubbing Zayn’s soft flesh that he didn’t notice his fingers were going lower and lower until a small sound came out of Zayn, making the bloke look up to see what's wrong.

“P-please.” Zayn pleaded with so much need. Liam smirked, realizing Zayn was a beggar, so he trailed his fingertips lower, tracing around the bulge, but not touching him where Zayn really wanted. “Sir, please. Please.” Zayn pleaded more desperate than before.

“What do you want?” Liam asked, tracing shapes over Zayn’s soft, skinny thighs.

“I already told you.” Zayn whined.

“I am sorry, Mr. Malik, but I have a bad memory, so please enlighten me.” Liam smirked.

Zayn wanted to shout and scream that he’s lying, but he knew better than to yell at a Dom, so he clenched his jaw and looked away.

“Tell me again.” Liam said, grazing his fingernail ever so slightly over Zayn's hard prick. Zayn bucked his hips up, wanting more, but the touch was soon gone. "Say the words, baby boy." Liam said in a deep, husky voice, making Zayn's eyes water and a lump form in his throat. "Say you want me to suck you off." Liam whispered close to Zayn's ear, having one knee between his legs.

“Please don’t let me say the words again.” Zayn pleaded with a broken tone, making Liam pull away and look at him in utter shock.

He stared into Zayn's glossy eyes, wondering why the boy got emotional all of a sudden. _Did I do something that crossed_ _Zayn's_ _limits?_

"Please." Zayn said above a whisper, making Liam snap out of his thoughts. Liam got his reguaral composure back and stopped with the teasing.

He decided to have mercy with the boy and lower his head between Zayn’s slightly parted legs. Zayn let out a small gasp when he saw Liam between his legs, so without thinking he opened them some more, giving his Dom more room.

Liam inhaled and exhaled with an approving hum. “You smell so divine.” He said, going back to inhale more of Zayn’s natural scent. The raven haired boy's cheeks turned crimson red by the complement. He never knew how something so filthy would turn him on and make his heart melt.

Zayn let out a soft gasp when Liam started to mouth over the bulge that was still tucked safely under his boxers. He looked down and saw Liam suck softly, making him bite down on his lower lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds to escape. Liam stopped sucking and looked up, staring into Zayn’s fire orbs. He then sunk his teeth into the hem of Zayn’s boxers, tugging on them down until Zayn’s member came in view and slapped over his flat tummy.

Liam looked at Zayn’s cock that was surprisingly long and licked his lips hungrily. He never knew his sub's cock would be so pretty.

“Quit staring.” Zayn hissed, covering his member with his hands from Liam’s ogling eyes, but that just made Liam grit his teeth and slap Zayn's hands away.

“Never cover up in front of me.” Liam said in a stronger tone, making Zayn's heart beat faster than it already was. Liam stared into Zayn’s eyes and then looked back down to his cock. “So beautiful.” Liam praised, lowering his head and giving the tip of Zayn’s prick a small kiss.

“ _Mhh_ …” Zayn groaned softly, feeling his cock throb and he knew Liam saw it too because the bloke smirked. “Sir, please.” Zayn whined again.

“I like you begging.”

This simple sentence made Zayn’s head spin. He didn’t know this simple sentence will make his mouth start begging on its own. From _Please, sir_ to _I need you_ ’s.

“Hush now, my little boy. I will take good care of you.” Liam cooed, rubbing Zayn’s thighs while he scattered kisses to wherever his mouth landed.

“Y-you will.” Zayn said in a whimper.

Liam stared into Zayn's glossy eyes and saw the amount of fear and hurt in them. He knew something has happened with him in the past, but he didn't know exactly what it was since Louis didn't inform him. So Liam took a breath of air and spoke, “Of course I will. I take good care of what’s mine, and you Zayn, you’r one of these things now.”

Zayn knew he should feel offended when Liam named him as an object, but in this moment it was all Zayn wanted to hear. He just wanted to belong to someone and feel cared for. Even if Liam named him a _thing_. At least it was something rather than nothing, right? Zayn thought.

Liam smiled slightly and opened his mouth, taking Zayn’s tip in between his lips and sucked softly. Zayn let of a soft mewl and felt his tip leak more precum. He wanted to push more into Liam's mouth, so he did just that, making Liam's eyes widen and pull away.

“No, I am in charge here.” Liam said, giving Zayn a pointed look.

“S-sorry, it’s just that…”

“Just what?” Liam asked, wanting to know Zayn's thoughts.

“It’s just… your mouth. It felt… G-good.”

“Well thank you, Mr. Malik. I am glad you feel this way about my mouth.” Liam said, not hiding his smug smile.

“Y-yeah, I’ve never felt this way before.” Zayn said, thinking out loud.

“You mean you’ve never felt _this_ good.” Liam corrected, but Zayn shook his head no. “You mean…”

“Travis never used to… Yeah.” Zayn mumbled with slightly red cheeks.

“He never used to blow you off?” Liam quizzed.

“No, I just— do that, but I never— you know.” Zayn said, motioning from Liam to his member.

“You used to give, but never receive.” Liam stated. Zayn looked at him and nodded slightly. “Well things are about to change Mr. Malik because I give before I receive anything.” Before Zayn had the opportunity to respond Liam had his mouth on his cock again. This time taking more down his throat.

Zayn felt his breathing hitch and his toes curl. He never knew having a mouth around his penis would feel this good. I mean he heard it feels good from Travis and his friends, but Zayn has never experienced it before since Travis was his first in everything and he didn’t like sucking, saying he was a top and only bottoms suck, but I guess he was wrong after all because Liam is a Dom and he's sucking Zayn off right now.

Liam took Zayn down inch by inch. Nothing heard but Zayn's heavy breathing and the sound of slurping coming out of Liam.

Soon Zayn’s tip hit the back of Liam's throat. He didn’t have any gagging reflexes since he’s been trained to control them, so there was no problem with that.

“ _Ahh… Mmm_ …” Zayn moaned, head thrown back and hitting the crown of the bed. His hands rested on Liam's head and his fingers tangled through his fluffy, brown hair.

Liam pulled Zayn out of his mouth and Zayn was just about to start complaining when Liam's lips wrapped around the tip of his member again. Liam started to tongue over his slit, making Zayn hiss and tug on his hair. Soon Liam's lips were removed and Liam started to push Zayn's while length down his throat.

Zayn's eyes widened by the scene of his cock disappearing down Liam's throat. He wasn't sure if this was real or not. I mean, sure he dreamt of Liam sucking him off last night, but his dream wasn't that filthy and beautiful.

Without realizing Zayn was pushing Liam's head down to take him deeper. Surprisingly, Liam didn’t stop him and let him fuck his mouth, so Zayn took advantage of the situation and started to thrust more of his cock down Liam’s throat.

He felt Liam’s throat tighten around him which made Zayn’s eyes roll back to his head and his tummy bubble, signaling that he’s about to come. He wanted to pull away or warn Liam at least, but the heat and wetness of Liam’s mouth prevented him from speaking up or moving away.

Liam started to swallow around him which made Zayn see stars and let go, shooting his load down Liam's throat. His whole body started to jerk while his heartbeat increased ten times quicker.

Soon Liam pulled away after Zayn came down from his climax. He wiped his mouth and chin with a handkerchief while Zayn stared at him through hooded eyes. He opened his mouth to apologize to him, but Liam was quick to put a hand up.

“Rest now, baby boy.”

Zayn wanted to protest and tell him he had to go back home, but he was too tired to move a muscle. Liam sensed that, so he tucked Zayn’s cock back into his boxers and lied Zayn's body properly on the bed. He pulled the covers on top of him and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and left the room, promising to be back soon.

Zayn wanted to go back home. He knew he should, but he was too spent to move, so he snuggled into the soft bedsheets and shut his eyes with a small smile playing on his lips from the events that just went on. This was the first time Zayn received without giving anything in return. Sure he felt bad about Liam because he didn't get him off, but he didn't want to think much about it now and enjoy the feeling while it lasts.

Moments later, Zayn was soon in the land of dreams, thinking of a tall, strong bloke who had tattoos scattered around his body.


	14. Chapter 14

Zayn woke up and slowly blinked until his eyes got used to the light. He then looked down at himself to find that he was still naked. Well, except for his boxers. A blush crept up to him when he remembered what had happened earlier and how he came off from Liam's mouth.

Zayn couldn't help the gittery feeling in his stomach and how his heart fluttered from Liam's words earlier. He then sighed and looked at the clock that's hanging on the wall to find it already 12:30 p.m. He couldn't believe it's been over four hours since he's been at Liam's house!

Zayn decided it was time to get up and go back home, but he wanted to see Liam first, so he strolled out of bed and collected his clothes that were resting on the bedside table. He put them back on and made his way to the door of the bedroom. He first stuck his head out and looked around, trying to find the brunette man before he goes around his house.

Zayn waited for a couple of seconds and then decided to get out. He took slow steps and walked down the hallway. He reached the staircase so he poked his head down, hoping to spot the tall bloke, but he found nothing so he took several steps down. He reached to the last step and looked around the open space, but he couldn't find the dom anywhere.

For a moment Zayn thought Liam was out, but how would he trust a full stranger in his home then? Sure Zayn wasn't going to steal anything, but Liam didn't know that yet.

Zayn heard a source of sound come from a door that was down the hall. He guessed it was Liam's office so Zayn strolled over to it. He knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds for a reply, but he earned nothing. Zayn stayed put and knocked again, but higher this time. To his luck he got no reply again.

"Um... S-sir? You in there?" He called, not sure if he is allowed to address Liam by his name or not, so he went with sir just to be safe. "I um... I wanted to let you know that uh... I'm heading back home." Zayn stumbled over his words because he was kind of nervous. "C-can I um... you know, come in maybe? I mean it's that you and I are um... what are we Zayn?" Zayn asked himself, a habit he does when he gets nervous. "You know what, I'm coming in." He announced, having enough of talking behind a door, so he put his hand on the doorknob ready to open it when he suddenly heard a voice behind him speak up.

"I wouldn't go in there if I knew what's good for me."

Zayn's hand dropped from the doorknob. He turned around slowly and was met with bright, blue eyes staring right back at him. He looked at the guy up and down and couldn't help but stare.

This man was beautiful. Well, not as beautiful as Liam, but still beautiful. He had brown, fluffy hair and bright, blue eyes. His lips were red and his nose was small and cute. He didn't have a strong jawline or a beard. He just had a light scruff that made him look sexier.

Zayn looked down and noticed the guy was in nothing but a white towel wrapped loosely around his waste. Zayn suddenly felt his mouth go dry. _Was this hot bloke also Liam's sub?_ He wondered.

"Ya know, it's rude to stare." The guy spoke up. Zayn noticed an accent, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. "Whatcha doin' here, mate?" The man spoke again, cutting Zayn from his thoughts and wrapped the towel tighter around his waste while running a hand through his damp hair afterwards.

"Huh? Oh, I uh... I'm here to..." Zayn said, pointing from the door to the staircase and to himself. He had no clue what he was doing, but he was nervous so you really couldn't blame him.

"You're looking for Liam?" The guy asked after he saw Zayn's struggle. Zayn's eyes widened. This man called Liam by his first name. _Weren't_ _subs supposed to call their_ _doms_ _by a tittle?_ He thought. He then pursed his lips and nodded to the guy that's staring at him and waiting for a reply. "Well he's busy now. What did ya want from 'em?" He man, who Zayn still doesn't have a name for said.

Zayn felt a lump form in his throat. This man spoke with so much confidence like he knew the dom very well and Zayn was nothing but an intruder here, which by the way was kind of true. Zayn doesn't know anything about Liam other than he's good friends with Louis. So Zayn cleared his throat and blinked several times and then spoke up, "I-I wanted t-to um... I-I'm heading b-back home." Zayn mumbled and walked away, leaving the blue eyed guy standing on his own.

Zayn scurried out of the front door and literally jogged out of the Payne residence. He didn't know why there were tears building in his eyes and why he suddenly felt emotional. He knew Liam and him were nothing to each other, but knowing he has someone else with him when it hasn't even been seven hours since he had Zayn's prick inside his mouth wasn't very settling well with him.

While Zayn walked, actually ran to the nearest bus stop, Liam was at home in his special place. He didn't know Zayn left and thought the raven haired boy was still sleeping peacefully in his guest bedroom.

Liam looked at the clock and decided that his sub had enough rest, so he got out and headed to where he last left Zayn.

He entered the bedroom and was about to wake the boy up, but he was surprised to find him not there. Liam thought he was in the bathroom, so he knocked on the bathroom door to check.

"Zayn?" He called when he didn't get a reply. He waited several seconds and then opened the bathroom door to find it empty. Liam then turned around to check if his clothes were there and he found them gone. Liam let out a small sigh and decided to go downstairs and ask the only person other than him who's in this house if he saw Zayn.

He went down the staircase and made his way to the kitchen without thinking because Liam knew exactly where his friend would be.

"Hiya lad." His brown haired friend chirped while having a cheeseburger on a plate that's ready to be eaten.

"Niall, have you seen Zayn? I could not find him upstairs." Liam asked, going to the fridge to grab himself a bottle of water.

"Zayn? Your new sub?" Niall asked through a mouthful which made Liam cringe at him for his inhumane manners. "Yah, he's a shy one ya know. He could barely say two words without stuttering when I spoke to 'em."

"He is a bit shy. Yes." Liam agreed. "Now, where did he go?" Liam asked his mate.

"Home." Niall shrugged, taking another bite from his meal. Liam clenched his jaw and looked away. He hated when his subs left without letting him know. It made him feel disrespected. "Ya know, he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. He was drawn to this sexy thang." Niall said with a smug look while motioning to his body.

"Please be quiet. He was probably surprised to find someone here." Liam said, knowing Zayn isn't the type to be gawking at another male. Well that's what he thought. "And please go put on some clothes. You probably scared the little boy away." Liam said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, you're right. You should've seen his face Payno. It was as red as a potato." Niall laughed with his mouth opened, causing some bits of food to fall out which made Liam cringe again and look away.

"You mean tomato. Potatoes are not red, Nigel." Liam corrected.

"Don't call me Nigel. Ya know that's not me name." Niall whined. Liam just ignored one of his best friends and walked out of the kitchen.

He did know Nigel hated to be called this name, but he might have called him by that on purpose since he said Zayn was checking him out. What could he say. Liam Payne is a very possessive man when it comes to his subs.

Liam decided to message Zayn and ask him why he left without notice, so he grabbed his phone and typed a message to his new sub.

**Liam Payne: Location.**

Zayn read the message and furrowed his brows. He didn't know what Liam meant by that one word.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, putting a warm hand on Zayn's knee.

After Zayn came home from Liam's house he met Harry with a tear stained face. Harry was quick to embrace his mate and lead him to his bedroom to rest. After that Zayn told Harry what happened, but to his surprise his mate just smiled and ruffled his hair, saying he overreacted and it probably was only one of Liam's mates.

Zayn thought about his words and he probably was right. I mean the man did call Liam by his first name and secondly, he didn't look at Zayn in an uncomfortable way. All the man did was ask what he wanted.

"Zayn? Love, you alright?" Harry called again, cutting Zayn from his thoughts. Zayn didn't reply and just showed Harry his phone. "Location?" The curly haired bloke said. "What does he mean?" He asked. Zayn just shrugged and decided to text back.

**Zayn:** **What** **?**

He waited for a couple of seconds until he got another message.

**Liam** **Payne** **: Your location. Where are you at?**

**Zayn: home.**

He waited for a couple of seconds for a respond, but surprisingly he didn't get one, so Zayn locked his phone and put it down.

"So?" Harry asked.

"He was asking where I was at."

"That's it? He didn't say anything further?" Harry quizzed.

"No, I mean why would he? He already has that sexy, whatever his name is, bloke by him. Why would he want me now?" Zayn said a bit too bitterly.

"Zayn..."

"It's whatever. I'll get over it." He mumbled, moving Harry's hand off of his knee and pulling his knees up to his chest to hug himself.

Soon Zayn's phone started to ring, so he looked down to see it was a call from Liam. Zayn's breath hitched because he was surprised the bloke was calling him.

"Z, answer him." Harry said, cutting Zayn from his shock.

"I uh..."

"Answer it. I need to go check on dinner. Lou will be home soon." Harry said and left Zayn's bedroom.

Zayn knew it was an excuse because it was too early for dinner, but he knew his green eyed mate wanted to give him some privacy and to that he was thankful for.

Zayn looked down at his phone and grabbed it. He stared at the caller ID for several seconds longer until the screen went black. Zayn cursed himself for not replying from the first call. He knew subs were supposed to reply after the first three rings. Only if they were busy they could wait until they're done, but Liam knew Zayn wasn't doing anything right now which made the raven haired boy nervous.

His phone glowed again from Liam's call. Zayn was hesitant. He was afraid if he replied Liam would scold him for not answering from the first call, but he was also afraid if he doesn't he might get scolded for ignoring the bloke. So Zayn took a breath of air and replied.

"H-hello?"

"Mr. Malik, you are in big trouble."


	15. Chapter 15

Zayn was sitting on the ground of Liam's guest bedroom with his feet under his bum and his hands clasped together behind his back. His head was hung low while he had his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it harshly.

Ever since Zayn got the phone call from Liam who said he had exactly forty five minutes to show up at his house, Zayn has been nothing but a nervous mess. Harry and Louis both assured him that everything will be fine, but Zayn couldn't help but feel queasy. And the fact that he's now sitting in a submissive state with nothing but his tight boxers on wasn't helping Zayn's situation at all.

"Mr. Malik, I am delighted that you made it on time." Liam spoke in a deep voice when he opened the bedroom door.

He entered the bedroom and started walking to where Zayn was sitting in the middle of the bedroom. Zayn felt his stomach flip from both excitement and nervousness. He was dreading to lift his head up and look at Liam's handsome face, but he knew better than to look up at a dom before he was told it was okay. True it hasn't been only several hours since Zayn last saw him, but he still missed seeing the dom's beautiful features. Plus there was something about Liam that made Zayn so drawn into the tall bloke.

"Who let you in?" Liam asked, walking closer to where Zayn was sitting.

"The— um— the housekeeper. Um— Gemma."

"Helena." Liam corrected.

"Yeah, Helena. Sorry." Zayn mumbled, going back to chew on his lower lip. He cursed himself in his head for mixing up Gemma, Harry's sister's name with the housekeeper Helena. I mean the names weren't even close to each other!

"It is alright. You will get used to it soon." Liam replied calmly, now standing in front of Zayn.

Zayn looked down to Liam's black, polished shoes and gulped hard. Liam's strong cologne filled Zayn's nostrils which he couldn't help but take a big breath of air to fill his lungs with Liam's addictive scent. Zayn has never smelled any perfume like this before. Zayn has met wealthy men before, thanks to Louis, but not one of them smelled this divine.

"Do you know why you are here?" Liam questioned, taking a step closer. Zayn's breathing hitched. Liam was now standing very, very close to him. He was sure if he lifted his head he will be met with Liam's crotch. The thought alone made Zayn feel all hot and bothered. "Answer me." Liam said, cutting Zayn from his dirty thoughts.

"I um— I guess?" Zayn said in a question matter.

"And why is that?"

"It's because I um— ignored your call." Zayn mumbled.

"And?"

"And?" Zayn quizzed, daring and lifted his head up. It was to no surprise that he was met with Liam's crotch.

Zayn couldn't help but stare and lick his lips. Liam had tight black pants and the crotch area was stiff, meaning Liam was probably aroused. _Or maybe_ _that's_ _just his_ _normal_ _size_. Zayn thought.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Malik." Liam said in a much deeper voice. Zayn looked up into Liam's eyes to find them dark and full of lust. He fluttered his eyelashes and then bit down on his lower lip while looking back down to Liam's crotch. Zayn cursed in his head because he could swear Liam wasn't that big seconds ago.

Zayn licked his lips and without knowledge started to lean his head to Liam's dick. He could swear he could smell Liam's arousal which made him let out a small groan.

"Such a naughty boy." Liam tsked, grabbing Zayn's face and pushing it onto his growing member, making Zayn's eyes go wide open from surprise. "Want to have this in your mouth, baby boy?" Liam questioned, moving Zayn's head to make him feel how big he was. Zayn couldn't help but whine and nod eagerly. "Use your words."

"Y-yes." Zayn said in a throaty tone.

"Well, go ahead." Liam said, letting go of Zayn's head and dropping his hands by his sides. Zayn looked up at Liam and saw a smirk on his face. Liam then raised an eyebrow meaning _what-are-you-waiting-for_ which made Zayn feel all flustered.

So Zayn ever so slowly raised his hands to Liam's belt and un-buckled it. Liam let out a soft sigh from the extra room he received when Zayn undid the button and unzipped his fly. Zayn then looked up at Liam who gave him a sexy smile in return, so he dared to pull Liam's pants and boxers down.

A small gasp left from Zayn's lips. Liam was so beautiful and thick. The veins that were popping out just made Zayn want to lick them. He then looked at the piercing he totally forgot that existed and couldn't help his mouth from watering. He wanted so badly to put his tongue through the loop and tug on it and make Liam go wild, but sadly Zayn's imaginations came to an end when Liam stepped back and tucked his member back into his boxers and pulled his pants up.

Zayn looked at Liam with furrowed brows and pouty lips. "I am sorry to say that you do not get the privilege to suck me today." Liam said, back to his regular tone.

"But why? You said I can." Zayn argued.

Liam stared at Zayn and lifted his brow up. To say he wasn't surprised would be a lie. He knew Zayn liked his dick, but he never knew he liked it to the point to feel sad about not sucking it.

"Well, Mr. Malik, that is your punishment for leaving without acknowledging me first." Liam stated.

Suddenly Zayn's pout was replaced with a thin line. He got on his feet and started to pick up his clothes that were folded and placed neatly off of the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Liam quizzed, watching the raven haired boy put his clothes back on.

"What does it look like I'm doing." Zayn sassed.

"Do not speak with me like this and answer my question." Liam said in a much deeper tone.

Zayn felt his blood boil with anger, so he turned around and faced Liam. "Then why don't you go ask that sexy bloke of yours. I'm sure he'll be _delighted_ to answer all your questions." Zayn hissed angrily, using the word _delighted_ that Liam used when he first entered the bedroom to mock him.

Suddenly it went silent between the two. Liam was staring into Zayn's glossy eyes, trying to read the younger boy to understand what is going on. Zayn felt on the verge of crying, so he lowered his head and sniffed softly, not wanting the older bloke to see him crying again.

"Zayn.." Liam called in a softer tone, taking a couple steps closer to the raven haired boy. He now stood in front of Zayn who had his head hung low and his shoulders slumped down. "Baby boy, look at me." Liam spoke in such a soft tone. Zayn looked up with wet eyes and a red nose. "You are so beautiful." Liam spoke, caressing Zayn's pink cheek.

"T-then why..." Zayn stopped mid-sentence, not being able to finish what he wanted to ask.

"Why what?" Liam asked. Zayn couldn't speak, so he just looked away. "Please tell me. Maybe I could explain." Liam said, rubbing his thumb over Zayn's bottom lip.

"I... I saw him here when I... when I was looking for you. He was... He was in a towel." Zayn said in an unsteady tone.

Realization came upon Liam's face. He knew Zayn was surprised to see Niall here, but he never knew he was jealous from him.

"Oh, darling. Come here." Liam cooed, pulling Zayn into his arms and embracing him. Zayn let out a shaky sigh and held Liam tightly. "The person that you saw earlier was one of my close mates. His name is Niall." Liam explained, running a hand over Zayn's soft hair.

Suddenly Zayn's body stiffened. He heard the name Niall before. He knew he was a close friend of Louis', so he probably is close a friend of Liam's too.

Zayn pulled away from Liam and spoke up, "Niall is your..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he was too embarrassed.

"Yes."

"I thought— he um— is..."

"You thought I was sleeping with him, right?" Liam asked. Zayn felt his throat dry, so he just gave a slight nod in return. "No, Zayn. I will never sleep with anyone unless I have your agreement."

"But I thought doms—"

"Most doms are allowed to have sex with others, but I am not like that. I would like to ask my sub first and see if they are willing to share me with others." Liam replied.

"I-I'm sorry." Zayn mumbled with flushed cheeks.

"It is alright, but I do hope you learned your lesson to not judge something without knowing the full story first."

"I have." Zayn confirmed.

"Well good. Now how about you get your punishment now?"

"Punishment? I thought—"

"Oh, no, Mr. Malik. I may have forgiven you for going out before informing me, but it does not mean I have forgiven you for not responding to my call and your sassiness."

"You're still mad at me?" Zayn asked in a sad tone.

"Not mad, but I do need to teach you a lesson to make sure you do not repeat it again."

"So if I take the punishment will you forgive me again and we'll go back to how we were?"

"This is how punishments work."

"Okay then. I'm ready to get punished, sir." Zayn said, determined to get his punishment so that Liam can forgive him and things will go back to normal between the them.

Liam gave a satisfied grin to Zayn and was about to say something when suddenly Zayn's stomach grumbled loudly, causing the raven haired boy to blush. Liam let out a small laugh of how adorable the boy looked and asked, "Are you hungry, baby boy?"

"Eh..." Zayn said, but his stomach grumbled again, causing him to blush furiously.

"You will get a punishment, but let us fill your tummy first." Liam said, tickling the sides of Zayn's stomach which caused the raven haired boy to giggle.

Liam led Zayn out of the guest bedroom and down to the kitchen. They both found Niall sitting on a long stool in front of the island munching on some chicken wings with a bottle of beer. Thankfully he had some clothes on that belonged to Liam since his were still getting cleaned.

Zayn's face turned red from embarrassment. He didn't know how he will face Niall now. Not after he thought him and Liam were a thing, so what did Zayn do? He hid behind Liam.

"Hiya lad! Ya must be Zayn. I'm Niall Horan." The Irish bloke said, leaning his head sideways to get a better look at Zayn who was shyly hiding behind Liam. He then stuck his greasy hand out for a handshake, making Zayn and Liam both stare at it. "Oh, sorry. Got some barbecue sauce on it." Niall said, licking his fingers clean and then sticking his hand that was now full of his salvia out again.

"Put that away, Niall." Liam droned, making the Irish bloke pout, but his pout didn't stay long since Liam grabbed another bottle of beer from the fridge and passed it to him. "Zayn, why don't you have a seat while I prepare something for you to eat." Liam suggested, turning around to face the boy that was still stuck to his side.

"He can have some of me wings." Niall offered.

"No, thank you Niall. I would rather have my boy eat something healthy and useful for his body rather than some greasy meal." Liam said, taking some ingredients out from the fridge.

To say Zayn's heart didn't skip a beat would be a lie. He couldn't believe Liam called him his boy in front of Niall. Sure it wasn't much, but to Zayn it was plenty.

"—Zayn." Liam called. Zayn got out of his train of thoughts and looked at Liam with a sheepish look when he realized his dom was speaking to him. "I asked if you were allergic to any kinds of food." Liam repeated.

"Oh um— no. I'm not." Zayn mumbled, taking a seat on the barstool beside Niall.

"He's a shy one, Payno. Cute, but shy." Niall remarked, making Zayn's cheeks heat up.

"Leave my sub alone Niall, and aren't you supposed to be at work now?" Liam asked with furrowed brows while putting the sauce pan on the stove.

"Nah, lad. Tommo texted saying there ain't anything goin' on, so he went back home to curly to get some." Niall said with a laugh.

"Why do you always assume people go back home to have sex?" Liam sighed, cutting the tomatoes into dices.

"'Cause that's wha' he said. Not lyin' Payno. If ya don't believe me, ask your boy." Niall said. Liam stopped chopping and looked at Zayn who was staring at him. Zayn didn't say anything but smile and nod his head, agreeing with what Niall said. Liam smile back because Zayn looked so adorable while Niall shouted "Ha! Told ya so."

After that Liam started to prepare lunch in silence while Niall started rambling on to Zayn about a game of golf he had with Josh. Zayn warmed up to Niall and even started responding with him which was to no surprise for Liam wasn't because it was Niall. Everyone warms up to Niall quickly because there was some kind of secret about that Irish bloke. Everyone and I mean everyone loves him.

"Are you staying for lunch or are you going back home?" Liam asked, cutting Niall from his ramble about how Lewis, one of their coworkers tried to kiss him when Niall was as straight as a poll.

"Nah, I'm havin' a date lunch with Christina." Niall replied.

"Christina from work?"

"Yah, she's hot."

"Hot with zero brains. If her father was not a good friend of mine I would not have hired her." Liam said with a grimace. Zayn wasn't interested on what they were speaking about, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and found some unread messages.

_**1:37 p.m.** _   
**_Harry: how did it go?_ **

**_1:52 p.m._ **   
**_Harry: Z_ ** **_you're_ ** **_scaring me. What happened??_ **

**_2:03 p.m._ **   
**_Harry: are you alright? Did he_ ** _**do** _ **_something that hurt you?_ **

**_2:11 p.m._ **   
**_Louis: Z reply or at least leave us on read. Hazza's losing his shit._ **

_**2:12 p.m.** _   
_**Harry: Are you safe or did** _ _**Liam** _ _**turn out into a vampire and is now feeding from you?** _

_**2:13 p.m.** _   
_**Harry: Z please** _ _**please** _ _**respond. Even if** _ _**it's** _ _**just a little period. Anything just** _ _**to** _ _**let me know** _ _**you're** _ _**safe.** _

**_2:15 p.m._ **   
**_Harry:_ ** **_I'm_ ** _**on my way.** _

Zayn looked at the watch and saw that it has been over twenty minutes since the last message, so Harry might be barging in any minute now.

Zayn opened his mouth and was about to inform Liam that Harry and probably Louis are coming over when Niall spoke up, "Are ya gonna go to the Halloween party this year?" He asked Liam.

"It depends if someone is willing to attend." Liam replied, looking at Zayn. Zayn furrowed his brows and was about to question him what he meant when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Are ya expecting someone?"

"No." Liam replied, putting the knife down and making his way to the front door. He opened the door and was met with a panting Harry who had his curls everywhere and Louis who had his arms around his husband like he was holding him down.

"Where. Is. He?" Harry asked through pants.

"Zayn? He is in the kitchen. Why are you asking, Harry?"

"I've been messaging him all day and he wouldn't reply or even leave me on seen." Harry said, walking in and Louis following after. They both entered the kitchen to find Niall and Zayn now chatting about God knows what. "Oh thank God you're alright." Harry exclaimed, going up to Zayn and pulling him into his arms like a mother does to her child.

"I'm fine, Haz. Sorry I didn't reply, but I just saw your messages." Zayn said apologetically.

"It's fine, boo. As long as you're safe." Harry mumbled in a deep voice, hugging Zayn again.

"Alright Harold, leave my son alone. You're suffocating him." Louis joked, pulling his husband away from his mate.

"Ahhh Tommo's here!!! The three musketeers are back!" Niall hollered like some teenager.

"Settle down Nigel. We are not musketeers. Please act like an adult. You are no teenager to be acting this way." Liam scolded. Niall didn't respond but stick his tongue out like a five year old. Liam ignored his childish behaviour and went back to cooking.

"Are ya stayin' over? Please say no. I have a lunch date so I cant stay." Niall pleaded Louis.

"We're not, so calm the fook down, Nail. Harry here just wanted to make sure Zayn's alright and that Liam isn't a vampire and sucked all of Zayn's blood." Louis said, looking at his husband whose cheeks turned beetroot red.

"Vampire?" Liam and Niall both said at the same time.

"It's a long story. You ready to go, Zee?" Harry asked, changing the subject quickly.

Zayn looked from Harry to Liam. He wanted to say no and that he wanted to spend more time with the bloke and get his punishment so his dom will forgive him, but he wasn't quite sure how to word all that to Harry.

Liam sensed his struggle so he spoke up, "Actually, I have just prepared lunch for Zayn, and we still have unfinished business to go through. Plus, I was planning on having him stay the night." Liam said, making Zayn's heart skip a beat.

Harry looked at Zayn to make sure he's okay with all of this, so Zayn gave a small smile and nodded. "Okay then, we'll be going, but if anything's wrong call me and I'll come quickly, okay?" Harry said in a parental way. Zayn grinned happily and nodded again. Harry smiled a dimple smile at his mate's happiness and spoke up, "Alright, come on Lou, let's go home. And Liam, sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all, Harry. It was nice to see you."

"Nail, you coming with us?" Louis asked.

"Yah, bye Payno, bye Zaynie boo." Niall waved them both goodbye and all three of them left, leaving Zayn and Liam alone.

Liam smirked at Zayn and started to take slow steps towards him. He stood in front of him and parted Zayn's knees to stand between them. Liam wrapped an arm around Zayn's waist and his other hand went up to cup Zayn's cheek. He then started to lean closer until his lips were just millimeters away from Zayn's.

Zayn's breath hitched and his heart started pounding faster of how close Liam was to him. If Zayn just lifted his head a bit, their lips would touch.

"Now, how about we fill your tummy, baby boy." Liam breathed into Zayn's open mouth.


End file.
